Requiem of Souls
by Xylian
Summary: a baby is found in a burnt village and a young couple takes her home to adopt her and to raise her as their own they name her...Kagome. after 15 years, soon to be sixteen something really wierd happens AU
1. prolouge

A/N: i do not own inuyasha and coand i will make sure you figure this out by the end of the story Enjoy!

if you read this i promise it gets better in the later chapters.

Normally fairy tales begin with "once upon a time…" well this one doesn't. It begins now. What once was a city with children playing in the streets is now just an ink blotch on a map. All that remains of a once prosperous and rich city is a single building in a mess of charred flesh, wood, and rubble. The only scent on the wind is smoke, and overcooked meat. There is only one thing about it though. A single building remains standing. From that building a single cry emerges into a wasteland of misery.

Something in the building is crying for it's lost mother. The cry awakens the birds. In a shrieking cloud they fly past a young man and his wife staring dumbstruck at the chaos. They had come to sell their goods at the market in the town center. They hear the cry and it breaks the stunned spell. The couple goes down to see if there were any survivors even though they felt like running. They had seen the house from the hill overlooking the destroyed town and thought a mage or something had put a really powerful fire charm on it.

They shiver in disgust as they pass the still smoking bodies of me women and even children. There were dead cats, dogs, mice and even a few snakes and lizards on the ground. The air hangs so thick with smoke that they need to breathe through their handkerchiefs. The husband whispers, "Look…" over the doorway there is a sign. It reads.

_In this house, on midsummer's day a child was born to a pair of the luckiest parents in this the city of Aranthul, patron city to the goddess Ariune. A healthy…_

The rest had been charred off by the deadly fire. The door creaked slowly when they opened it. On a bed in the corner of the ruined house there is a cloth bundle and from it came the heart-wrenching cry. When they go over to see what it was they listen to their own footsteps echoing off of the charred walls. The man picks up the bundle and lifts a corner of the light green material.

Inside is a baby, it's face distorted from crying. The couple stared agape at it. They called out to see if anyone was there. When they got no answer. The wife takes the bundle from her husband and stands on her toes to whisper something in his ear. He looked shocked and started to whisper in a fierce voice back at her. She just looks at him calmly and then starts to sing a song. The baby had stopped her shriek but she was still crying. She rocks her to sleep, and only when she starts to snore gently in her hands did the man finally consent to what she asked him. "We will call her…Kagome." The man only smiles and shakes his head. The donkey had shied away from the strange bundle at first but when it saw that the human had no troubles, the little donkey leaned it's shaggy head over the bundle to see what it was. Kagome, the little baby, sneezed in its face when it got too close. The donkey snorted and jerked back. They laugh and start to lead the donkey back to the edge of the ruined city. As they are walking the wife trips over something covered in the layered ash and picks it up. It was a sword of the finest make only the king of the elves would dare use such a fine sword.

As they stared in shock at their good find Kagome laughs and tries to grasp the sword in her hands. She finally reaches it and cuts herself on it. The husband knew since the child had bled on it-it was hers to keep.

I will not upload the next chappie until i get at least 5 positive replies 


	2. enter the fox

A/N: inuyasha does not belong to me yada yada yada …ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Kagome_! Block when I attack you girl! Or your enemy could get you like this!" and with a flick of his wrist training master Berenger disarmed his pupil. As a young lass of 15 she was a quick learner when it came to swordplay. But it seemed today she wasn't quick enough.

"I'm never going to get this master Berenger! I have tried countless times and I have failed each time! I have failed." Kagome hung her head in shame as a silent tear came running down her cheek.

"What! Giving up already? You almost had it that time. One more try?" the training master looked upon his student with a reproaching glare. He had once been a great general and knew this girl was fated to be the best. Though he had only known him for a few years now, he thought of the girl like one of his own daughters. And he knew that Kagome was just stressed out over her tournament coming up in a few days.

"…You're right, I just need to practice. I will get this. No matter what." She hung her head in shame for disappointing Berenger. She looked up as she sighed. "Alright just one more try."

"That's what I'm looking for!" Berenger exclaimed with a grin "Now block!" as he swung onto the attack. As Kagome blocked he roared "Alright! Now try to block when I really attack!" and he swung into a more powerful attack than the last.

"Aagh!" Kagome yelled as she blocked the attack and felt a jarring shock run through her arm from the blow. As she swung into an attack she realized that she was actually winning. This lasted only for a second until she was disarmed and had Berenger's sword pointing at her collarbone.

"Well done you had almost defeated me, but you got distracted and left your right side open to attack." He smiled as he helped Aiken up off of the ground, "One more go at it?"

Kagome smiled and looked at her tunic. She groaned when she saw how dirty it was. "My mother is going to make me wash this again. For the third time this week, and its only Tuesday!" she sighed and said, "I'd better go get this over with." She ran back to his house. "See you tomorrow then!" she yelled over her shoulder. Berenger just stood there and chuckled as he waved the girl off.

When she reached the hut where she, her mother, and her father lived she tried to sneak to his room to change before her mother saw her. She had almost reached her room and had only one more room to go when she heard someone.

"Ahem, I believe that you need to get that washed before you go a single step farther, young lady." She stood frozen in place. Then slowly wheeled around to see her mother glaring at her.

"Uh, I can explain this…"

"No excuses Kagome, up to the tub with you and give me that filthy tunic to wash. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am" she saluted her as she was trying to get her tunic off and run upstairs at once.

After a well needed wash both the tunic and Kagome looked clean. As she put it back on she asked her mother to see if she could go for a walk in the woods to clear her head.

"Alright but if you get that tunic dirty one more time I am going to make you wash it five times with sythir ( A/N: a plant that makes anything that comes in contact with it burn something nasty(completely made up duh) oh and it does wonders for clothes) oil. You get my meaning?"

"Yes mother." She picked up her staff as he walked outside into the glaring sunlight humming a small tune her mother had taught her when she was small. Her father had made it up for her mother when Kagome was named. Today he was at the market today selling vegetables that Kagome and her mother had grown.

Kagome had found a small pond with a waterfall one day when she was out exploring the woods about seven years ago. She had never told anyone about it not even her closest friends so no one else even knew it was there. She had always come there to think and be by herself. Today was no different.

Now as she started to relax she heard a whimpering sound and out of the woods came a baby fox demon crying with pain, and collapsed. Kagome saw a mass of matted hair on his front leg. There was blood on it. Her mother had told her to always help animals otherwise the spirit of the injured animal would come and haunt you when it died. She paused to put her staff down and then rushed over to help it. It growled weakly then passed out with pain when she picked it up. As she carried him to the pond to wash his wounds she heard another yelp and a sickly thud that sounded like wood hitting flesh. Kagome placed the limp pup gently by the pond and went to see what happened.

What she saw disgusted her. Four half grown boys her age were beating a wolf mother while she was trying to protect her cubs. There was one on the ground already dead. Kagome felt fury rising within her as she reached walked to get her staff. She snuck around behind them and then knocked one of them out with her staff.

The remaining three saw him fall them turned around and the biggest one said in a voice that would have sent someone into spasms of terror "Very smart girl. You just hurt one of the members of the Acloneus clan. I recognize you, you are the momma's girl who sells vegetables in the market and always tells her momma when we steal something from the cart. Very bad timing. You want us to stop don't you? Well then we will just kill you instead." All of the boys now gathered around Kagome, making a great show of pulling out clubs and maces. Kagome however stood her ground and stared steadily at the big boy's eyes.

A/N: Oooo cliffie! Srry to leave yall hangin like that but I really cant tell if you like it that much or not (HA HA jk) thx for reading this and I don't think I will be using much Japanese in this unless I get a buncha pplz who want me to.


	3. WHAT!

A/N: Hey ya'll! I am on a serious case of brain damage so this chappie may not be what you expect.

Once again I must remind you all that inu+co do** NOT** belong to me and most likely never will

The three remaining boys started to run at her with their clubs held high. They froze when they heard a yell in the undergrowth and another young girl popped out grinning at Kagome.

"What were you doing starting the party without me?"

"My apologies Sango, I had no idea you were following me again."

"Liar" Sango huffed. If there was one thing she had learned in the fifteen, almost sixteen, years of Kagome being her best friend, it was that she always knew who was near her like some sort of sixth sense.

"Shall we dance?" Kagome did a mock bow and gestured towards the three boys who were looking confused and mad at same time if it were possible.

"Let's" Sango replied as she crouched into a battle stance, pulling out her outrageously huge boomerang.

The three boys attacked, but only one with actual physical force. The other two stopped and dropped their clubs. Kagome and Sango dispatched the loner and glanced at the other two. They did a double-take as they saw both boys facing each other with joined hands murmuring something to each other, but the strangest thing was the fact that there was _lightning _gathering around their bodies sparking to form a ball above their joined hands.

"Sango…who-no _what_ are these…_things!_" Kagome stuttered. Looking fearfully at her companion. Sango looked just as fearful as she placed her boomerang out in front of her as a type of shield.

"I-I heard rumors about this but I did not think they were true!"

"Sango what are you not telling me?" Kagome looked fearfully at the boys, well twins really, their lighting was getting larger by the minute.

"I think, they are lightning youkai, but that is impossible because I would have sensed it!" Sango's parents were youkai exterminators so they had taught her how to sense their aura.

"Foolish _human_," one of the boys spat," the rumors were true silly girl. I am Hiten, and together with my brother Manten, we are the lightning youkai known as the thunder brothers." The one who called himself Hiten pointed at Kagome and shouted, "Now, you shall pay for your insolence!"

As the ball of lightning came crashing at them another presence made itself known by catapulting into them and knocking them out of the way.

"Fair ladies such as yourselves shouldn't be fighting such callous boys. Allow me to handle this." They looked up from where they were sitting to see another boy in monk's robes carrying a staff, but unlike the two youkai he wasn't trying to kill them. He gave them a flashy smile and offered his hand to Sango, who was blushing furiously. She noticed the hand was covered and had rosary beads wrapped around it. '_Odd…"_ the thought to herself

"Damn it Miroku, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" an angry voice thundered out from the brush to their right. The boy, Miroku, just glanced at the bushes and helped Sango up as he responded in a quiet voice, "Inuyasha, if you had been paying attention you would have noticed the fact that these two lovely ladies were being attacked by these two lightning youkai."

A muttering came from the brush as yet another boy stepped out into the clearing. "Well ya could have at least told me where the hell you went." He grimaced as he saw that Miroku was still hanging onto Sango's hand and she was trying to get him to drop it.

"Hey lecher you can—" he was cut off as another ball of lightning came barreling across the clearing to hit the ground where the boy called Inuyasha was standing. As Kagome and Sango searched the clearing for him he jumped back down from the tree he had gone to and charged the thunder brothers yelling, **"_iron reaver, soul stealer!"_ **as blades of light came from his fingertips, no _claws_, the two youkai disappeared in a golden glow.

"KYAAAAAA!" the two girls screamed, realizing now that the so-called "boy" was in fact another youkai. Kagome jumped from the ground as she pulled Sango out of Miroku's grip and dragged her back out of the clearing to the little pond, she let go for a second to pick up the now orphaned fox kit, then grabbed her hand again as she dragged Sango back to the village.

"Dammit, GET BACK HERE WENCHES! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

"It's no use idiot, lets go to their village and just tell them that you mean them no harm." '_And so I can see the lovely one I was helping off the ground.'_ He thought as he got a perverted smile on his face, but quickly wiped it off as Inuyasha turned around.

"Feh, I saw that pervert." He glared at the other boy and huffed. "Fine we'll do it your way but if they come after me with pitchforks then I am gonna leave you to rot out in this damned forest."

Miroku gave a mock gasp, "No! What ever shall I do?" as he "fainted" dramatically hands clasped to his heart rosary beads glittering in the sunlight.

"Stop being such an idiot and come on, we need to get to the village soon so we can explain what happened." AS Miroku stood up he looked to Inuyasha and sniffed disdainfully, "that's my line stupid" Inuyasha just glared at him, "and you need a bath, you reek." At this the enraged boy charged his companion with claws outstretched shouting, "We'll see who needs a bath after this monk!"

As the girls rushed back to the village panting, their mothers came out and rushed over. "We heard some screaming, what happened?" Kagome's mother urged. Sango's mother saw the fox kit in Kagome's arms and gasped, "And tell us _why_ you have a demon kit in your arms."

As the girls collapsed on the ground panting, Kagome huffed out an excuse, "We were trying to defend its parents and siblings," she managed before she gave a great wracking cough, "from the Acloneus clan…and the thunder brothers." Soft gasps were heard from the villagers who had surrounded her to hear her tale. "But they killed the last of them when they fired their first lightning ball…thingy"

"What next Kagome?" her mother looked softly at her eyes urging her to continue, "How did you get away?"

"Well…" Sango started blushing and glanced at her hand, the same one that the boy, Miroku, had held onto when pulling her up. "We were…ah…_rescued_ by a boy who I think was a monk, he was wearing the clothes of such but he did not act as one should. And there was another boy a _demon_ named Inuyasha"

"Or at least we think he was a demon", Kagome interrupted, "He had puppy ears!" holding her hands up to her head in imitation.

"A hanyou then…oh dear, we haven't told you yet have we?" Kagome's mother asked Sango.

"Told us what?" they were confused and startled at the fact that their own mothers had forgotten to tell them something.

"Well, you girls remember the tournament coming up in a few days?" Ms. Taijiya (A/N: for those who are wondering, Sango's mom) asked shifting nervously from one foot to the next. Both girls looked at her and nodded simultaneously giving her an of-course-we-remember-this-is-just-the-one-most-important-thing-we-have-been-obsessing-over-for-the-past-year look.

"Well, we felt as if you needed a guide to help you find your way to the Elvish capital where the tournament is being held, so we asked those boys to guide you, and the plus side is that they are in the tournament as well, but only the hanyou…ah…Inuyasha, is entered, Miroku being a monk and all." Both girls glared at their mothers and boy if looks could kill, they would be no more than dust on the wind.

Hey yall! I hope you liked the chapter and tell me if I should make the chapters longer/change pairings/send flying monkeys in fez hats after them (not really but if someone wants that then OK!) any suggestions would be nice. But now it is 1:20 A.M. and I actually have to get up tomorrow so I bid you adieu (sp?)

Thanx to my awesome reviewers for the 2nd chappie

kira

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

T'shai

PegasusRider


	4. remembrance

Me: Hi ya'll! I haven't been getting many responses so if you want to say anything just go ahead and say it already! Or I shall beat you over the head with a…something painful…yea…ok… well! I do **NOT** own anything Inuyasha he's not mine. **Sniff** ;( oh well ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Remembrance

As Kagome sat on the floor of her room panting lightly she chuckled quietly to herself at what had happened after her mother had told them about the boys.

_---Flashback!---_

"_What?" The two girls shrieked at the same time they looked at each other and then glanced back at the trail where they had come from not minutes before. _

'_Oh no…' Kagome thought. Of what she had seen so far of the hanyou he was not the most…**understanding** person of all. They would be lucky to actually get the tale out before he did something stupid. _

"_Hello?" a voice startled them out of their musings to glance at the boy in monk's robes who was slowly advancing forwards looking like a mouse in a house of cats. Sango. Slowly stood, not making any sudden movements that would make him think he was about to get seriously hurt. That would come later._

"_I can explain," he blurted out mistaking Sango's rise as a promise of death. "We were called here to be aides to the two fighters for the tourn—" he was cut off as a rock came hurtling out of the bushes to collide with the unfortunate boy's head._

"_Introduce us nitwit!" A voice hissed out from the direction the rock came from. He glanced sheepishly back and cleared his throat. _

"_I am Miroku," he said with a slight flourish of his staff, "the traveling monk and my companion in the bushes is my friend, the hanyou, Inuyasha." He finished as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder where a wary hanyou was emerging from the bushes. "I believe these young ladies mistook him for a threat and fled back to the village." _

"_What? So you're saying I'm not threatening?" Inuyasha spat back at Miroku, who had a small smile on his face, and he heard a couple of the villagers snickering (A/N: that is such a funny word snickering…weird ok back to the story!) His face slowly started turning red and he started to splutter, "How am I—Hey!" As they had been talking Kagome had been slowly inching towards Inuyasha staring at the two fuzzy little triangles that were twitching in annoyance toward the 'monk'. As he started to speak she slowly stood and jumped the rest of the way to her prey. _

_Kagome grasped the ears and started to rub them softly, like she would a dog's ears, earning a small growl, well purr really, of pleasure before Inuyasha realized what she was doing she had sprinted towards her room and locked the door._

_---End flashback---_

The ears were soft and warm. They had made a small squeaky noise when she rubbed them. She smiled fondly at the memory as she stood to pack her bags for traveling.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Outside, all of those who had been watching were just standing there in shock. Miroku and Inuyasha just went for the classic open-mouthed gaping. Sango was the first one to burst out in laughter, causing everyone to turn at her as she fell to the ground laughing. Then after a moment their mother's joined in then all of the village then finally the two boys. '_What the hell just happened here?'_ was the first thing that ran through everyone's minds as they started to laugh.

OoooooooooooooooooO

_Later that night---_

The sound of laughter and music filled the night causing all that heard it to either run in fear or join along. The sounds were coming from a large hut in the middle of the village, the village meetinghouse. Candles were lit everywhere along with paper and silk lanterns, casting an ethereal glow on the festivities below. Couples huddled together along the riverbanks, warm in each other's embrace as they ignored the raucous noise inside.

Kagome sat in a tree thinking, something she rarely had time to do anymore

'_I wonder what mother did with that little fox demon?_' as much as she feared and loathed demons for killing her father, she could tell that this little demon had been untainted and was as pure as she. She gave a wistful sigh as she mouthed silently '_I hope he is alright…'_

Kagome jumped slightly as a raindrop hit the bridge of her nose startling her out of her thoughts. "Great…just what I need right now…maybe if I ask momma about that kit she'll let me care for him…" she sighed again and leaned back on the trunk of Goshinboku, the god tree. It had been standing in the little garden of her home longer than she, or anyone else for that matter, could remember. It had always comforted her when she needed it, and now she felt as if she needed it more than ever.

"Hey wench!" a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Get it right." An irate girl yelled back at him.

"Feh, fine then I guess you don't want to see that little kit you brought in today then do you." It was darks so she couldn't see his face, but his voice held a hint of smugness betraying the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

'_Feh, serves her right for yelling at me. Stupid wench.' _He smirked again as she responded quietly

"Is he alright?" she swung down off the branch landing gracefully on her feet turning to face Inuyasha.

"Yea he'll be fine but he wants to see who saved him." Glancing in her direction he was a bit startled at the fact that she was completely shocked.

"B-but Sango—?"

"Says she was just aiding you. Not taking any credit whatsoever."

'_Just like Sango…not taking any of the glory and all of the blame.' _Kagome smiled fondly at the thought of her friend. As the skies opened and the rains poured they rushed inside.

Hey! Sorry 'bout it being a short chappie but I am at a complete standstill where my writing is. I may start all over if need be but oh wellz… love to all my faithful reviewers you all get a virtual cookie and hug

Kira the Mizu Ryuu

Hermonine

AnimeMoonlightGoddess (again)

animegirl2004

Ami Onuki 

Sessi-Chan

Joey

Once again much love and hugs to all who reviewed (these are the ones who I didn't put in chapter3 but if I forgot you I AM SOO SORRY! Plz tell me and I will make sure to remember you


	5. mama?

Wow I have some loyal fans! Yay! I 3 you guys! (Really!) But still you all get a cookie! (:) See! It's chocolate chip! But if you pplz are allergic to chocolate (GASP the horror!) then ( ) a sugar cookie to you! And if you don't like that then…you get pocky! -- ( - Pocky stick in case you were wondering…)WOOSH! If you don't like that then improvise…

I have a special guest coming to do announcements today! Yuki my art muse is taking a day off from drawing to help me out WOO!

Yuki: AHEM! Inuyasha and co do **_NOT!_** I repeat **_ NOT!_** Belong to Xylian in any way shape or form 'cept for her original ideas in this story such as newer charas such as…NOT TELLING YET! Sorry

Me: alright lets give a hand for Yuki!

Everyone: YAAY! **Clapping begins**

Yuki: (stands and starts bowing and blowing kisses) I would like to thank my creator and all the lovely reviewers who kept her from dying of brain damage when trying to write this story.

Me: (Shoves Yuki off stage and starts typing next chapter)

Oh there was a spelling glitch in the last chapter misspelling of the word mama or momma once again thanks to those who spotted that.

Chapter 4: Mamma?

'_Mama? Where are you? What's happening? Who are these humans? Why are they trying to hurt us?_ _Daddy had been killed earlier that week by some lightning youkai and now my mama said she smelt them again out near where we were playing_

"_Well look here it's the fox brats and the bitch. What's this? A young fox youkai…with a bunch of normal whelps? Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we brother?_

"_Oh indeed brother. I think they need to learn a lesson about adopting random youkai after they feel the wrath of the thunder brothers and the Acloneus gang!" _

"_Mama?" one of my brothers whimpers, "Who are the bad men? Why they have sticks?" all we heard from her was her barking madly at us to run and the sick sound of wood hitting flesh. One of the bad men kicked my side sending me flying into the bushes. I could still hear the whimpers and moans of my family getting beaten. My mama said to run so I ran…I ran straight into another human but this one had funny bumps on its chest._

"_Oh you poor thing, what happened to you?" its voice was a lot nicer than the ones over there. I couldn't think straight…mama…brothers…sisters where are you? Help…me…I can't remember what happened after that anything. But I'm not on the grass any more. I'm on a cloud…am I dead? Mama said that all good kits go to a place called nirvana…but I didn't think that it would hurt so much. Maybe…just maybe I'm not dead…but what happened to my mamma and my brothers and sisters. Who's talking? It's the funny chested human from that day? What am I doing with it? _

"_Look he's waking up"_

"_Give him some air people back off!"_

"_Feh! Why should I?"_

"_Because I said so that's why"_

"Mama?" my voice was cracked and whispered. I cracked open one of my eyes only to be met with the glare of a small sun in a strange invisible container.

OoooooooooooooooooO

As soon as the fox kit opened his eyes he started to thrash around yelling as loud as he could, "Mama! Brothers! Sisters! Where are you! Help!"

Kagome couldn't stand to see his pain anymore so she picked him up softly and rushed outside saying, "I'll be right back!" once outside she hugged him close and slowed down, now walking to get to his former home. He had stopped struggling as soon as she had picked him up, her scent soothing his tender nerves. She started humming a soft song on her way to the little pond where she first saw him, when a soft little voice piped up.

"Who are you?" the fox kit staring up at her with confusion clearly written in his childish face. "Where's mama?" she looked down at the precious little bundle in her arms, not sure how she could tell him.

"Your mama is…in a better place now." At the crest fallen look on his face she almost burst into tears. "My name is Kagome, what's yours little one?" smiling as his face perked up and he pointed to himself

"I'm Shippou! I am…" he looked at his chubby little fingers and started to count, "I'm…ah…seven! I'm seven seasons old, and I am a fox youkai, and I live with my mama and my…" once again he looked at his fingers counting carefully. "Um…_this_ many brothers and sisters." As he held up his five fingers Kagome felt her heart breaking for the little kit

"Well Shippou I have some…bad news…I—" she was interrupted by an arrow coming out of the bushes to collide with the tree right next to her. She put Shippou on her shoulder and whispered, "Climb onto my back and hang on!"

"Why?" a curious child asked from his perch on her shoulder.

Her answer was cut off as a voice yelled out from the bushes. "_YOU FOOL! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A DEER?_" a furious youkai came out of the bushes followed by a much younger human walking cautiously. The little human was a girl nonetheless. She looked no older than Shippou. The youkai was a toad youkai and an ugly one at that. Well, uglier than normal toad youkai. Kagome noticed that the girl had a child's bow in one hand and a quiver on her back.

"No lord Jaken, that looks like a pretty lady!" the little girl smiled a smile so big it looked like it swallowed her face, "Hi pretty lady! Rin's name is Rin! What's yours? And who's that?" she said pointing to Shippou who had climbed down Kagome's shoulders and was now hiding behind her legs.

"Hello Rin! My name is Kagome! And this is Shippou the fox youkai" she said giving him a small push forwards towards Rin. "Go say hi Shippou!"

When Rin saw his fluffy tail and pointed ears she squealed and ran to go pet his tail. "He has a tail like lord Sesshomaru!" she giggled happily and hugged it.

"Rin you stupid girl! We are here to get that elf priestess, ah…Kagome I think was her name." He had obviously not been listening to them at all. He huffed and scowled at Kagome. "Stop that you will spoil her! Anyway human wench can you tell us where we can find the village with a girl named Kagome?"

"Well if you had been listening instead of being grumpy you would have figured out that my name is Kagome but I am not an elf or a priestess. As you can see from the non pointy ears and the non black hair and blue eyes." She said pointing at the rumpled (such a funny word! Rumpled…Heh back to the story!) toad, then to her face with blond hair and green eyes.

He was about to respond when his staff with two heads on it stared to come to life, one of the mouths glowing, and pointing to Kagome. It was the face of an old man that was pointing to her. Jaken jumped and then peered at her grabbing the bottom of her tunic and tugging it so she stumbled to look her in the eye. He humphed and then pulled out a slender chain with what looked like a small crescent moon on it. "Wench try this on!"

Kagome looked at him then stood dusting off her now dirty breeches and hissed at him "If you wish for me to do _anything_ you will treat me with respect," and now crouching back down on her toes, looked him in the eye and said, "and my name is not wench it's Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

Jaken gave a little squeak as Rin and Shippou, forgotten until now, yanked the necklace out of Jaken's hands and looked up at Kagome with big eyes. "Please, Kagome pretty please!" they clasped their hands over their hearts and looked at her with big puppy eyes. '_Hah! We got her now!' _they thought triumphantly as Kagome struggled to resist them, but eventually gave in to their pleading looks.

"Ah…alright I'll try it on. Just stop that please!" The two children smiled at her and handed her the necklace. She peered at it and was surprised at the weight. '_ It must be pure silver! And there's a small sapphire in the bottom tip. Wait what's that? It looks like some strange writing…no more like runes…odd'_ she peered at it for a moment more then slipped it over her head

OoooooooooooooooooO

Back in the village, everyone was getting restless for Kagome to return with the fox kit, but they knew that she could handle herself, but that still didn't help their worries.

"Oi, letch" Inuyasha poked Miroku who was subtly trying to look down Sango's shirt as she was bent over to pick up some of the blankets that the kit had kicked off.

"I resent that."

"Yea and I'm pretty sure she resents you looking down her shirt."

At that Sango stood up and walked out of the room.

"See you scared her off!"

"Feh, I did not! That was you monk"

"Imp—" he was interrupted by Sango coming back with an enormous boomerang and thumping Miroku on the head with it. Inuyasha just stared at his now unconscious friend chuckling. All of a sudden the chest he was sitting on started to shake and something rattled inside.

Kagome's mom whispered something so quiet no one heard it but Inuyasha being the hanyou he was heard it loud and clear.

'_it is time.'_

HI! I hope you liked the chapter! Shippou finally gets a name! But how to tell him about his family…I still have yet to figure that out… but ok announcements:

Ahem LISTEN or rather READ this! I am going on vacation to Rhode island next week but I will try to get the next chapter out by then srry bout the slow pace but I cleaned out one of my closets today and if you know me and have ever seen my room you would know that is a big accomplishment. I am HAPPY!

Thank yous and love to all my reviewers I love you all!


	6. the lost princes

Hey all! This is going to be the last chapter for a while…I have a lot of stuff to do. Like I said before I am going to Rhode Island for a week with no computers so I will not be able to update.

Ok back to the fun stuff!

Inuyasha and co do not belong to me and probably never will…but hey we can all dream right?

Chapter 6: the lost princes

As soon as Kagome put the necklace on a bright flash of light coursed throughout the forest, sending small animals scurrying for safety. '_What is going on? Where is that light coming from?'_ Kagome was panicking. She felt as if her skin was ripping away from her body only to be replaced by silk, as her bones shattered into millions of tiny pieces and then reformed into a slightly taller more agile form. Her ears were on fire! It felt as if someone were stretching them out, pulling on them for all they were worth.

Jaken watched as the human's body started to absorb all the light causing her to scream in pain. '_Finally lord Sesshomaru we may be together again!'_ He wanted to laugh in pleasure. He would no longer have to care for that meddlesome human brat by himself.

Rin was trying to hold Shippou back to keep him from running to Kagome and trying to stop the spell. She wanted her lord Sesshomaru back too, and she didn't want to loose the pretty lady Kagome either.

Shippou was in tears, struggling to try and get away from the arms that held him. He had lost his mother and Kagome was going to help him find her. He didn't want to be alone again. None of them had noticed that the rain had slowed to a drizzle then stopped.

The light died down and Kagome crumpled to the floor just as a wolf youkai came running into the clearing. He stopped when he saw the limp body of the girl and gave a feral snarl, turning to the unfortunate Jaken, red starting to creep into his eyes. "What did you do to her? What did you do to my woman?"

Kagome woke to the sound of yelling, the sound of someone she didn't know yelling. '_Ugh my head, no not my head…my…ears?'_ as Kagome reached up to touch her ears the wolf demon, hearing her move, turned and gasped. She shrieked "_ Another_ youkai! Were are you all coming from?" her ears forgotten for a moment. That is until Inuyasha came barreling into the clearing, followed closely by Sango and Miroku, who was carrying a piece of cloth. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, "Is that you?"

"What are you doing here Dog-breath?" a voice yelled. It was the wolf demon. "And how do you know my woman? Did you do this to her?"

"Who's your woman? We've never even seen you before!" Sango shrieked

"And you probably did this to her" Miroku added on.

"What! Wait!" everybody was too busy bickering that they didn't notice that Kagome had spoken at all.

Jaken was hopping around like a lunatic, singing in a horrible nasally voice, "My lord will return! My lord will return to me!"

Rin was trying to comfort Shippou who was crying into her shoulder.

Kagome, who had been laying down on the forest floor trying to figure out what was going on stood and walked to a small puddle of water from the short summer storm, trying to see what everyone was talking about. She didn't feel any different except for the fact that she felt better now than she had all of her life.

As she reached the puddle and looked in, she thought she had found someone's portrait. It was not her face at all! The face in the puddle had long Black hair; so black it was almost blue in the moonlight. Full red lips like cherries, and skin paler than the moon herself, with a narrower face and higher cheekbones giving her a fae look. What bothered her most were not the icy blue eyes that were staring back at her but the tips of her ears that were knifing through her hair. She looked to her trembling hands, they were narrower, more graceful than the last time she saw them. She grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling it in front of her face it was the midnight black, like the puddle had showed her, as were her ears pointed, graceful, and…elfin.

She looked back at her hands and she screamed. "**_What is happening to me!" _**Everyone froze. Inuyasha had the wolf youkai in a headlock and was punching his face, Miroku and Sango were hanging on his arms, trying to get him to stop, and Jaken was still dancing, that is until Rin and Shippou punched him in the leg, causing him to fall over. Everyone had their eyes on her.

"I believe I can explain, but it would be wise to get back to the village. It is dark out and I would prefer to be inside." Jaken spoke as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Fine" Kagome stood, picked Shippou and Rin up, and started to walk back to the village.

"Ahem," the entire village sat in a circle around the little toad youkai, listening closely to his tale, "This all started in the city of Aranthul fifteen years ago. It was once a prosperous village of elven priests and priestesses famed throughout the lands by their beauty and generosity, not to mention their incredible powers."

"Wait, powers? I never had any powers?" Kagome interrupted

"Just listen! I will tell you why if you just listen!" Jaken fumed. "Now where was I…ah yes! They were known throughout the lands near and far for their powers. Then disaster struck! A band of youkai who feared they would get to powerful joined together under the flag of a hanyou named Naraku. They attacked the village the week after you were born. The elves fought bravely slaying tens and hundreds for every one elf killed. Soon every elf but your parents were dead or dying. Your parents were the head council members of the village therefore the most powerful, they put up a shield around you to protect you from the youkai. They went down, but not before taking out Naraku between them.

The few youkai that were left burned the village down to the ground setting everything they came in contact with aflame. The only reason you lived is that you were protected by your father's sword and your mother's necklace.

About fifty years before this at the youkai palace lord Inuyasha was born to the current taiyoukai and his second _human_ mate, who died in birth. The hanyou ungrateful little brat that he was ran off as soon as he could walk, blaming us for his mother's death. There was another son however, the first son and my lord-Lord Sesshomaru."

"Whoa wait. Are you saying that _this_ Inuyasha was the second-born son of the great youkai king?" Sango looked with shock at the hanyou who was currently avoiding everyone's stares.

"Feh what of it?" He snorted and then stood, "I'm leaving. You can fill me in later Miroku" and with that Inuyasha walked out of the meetinghouse. Everyone just stared after him until Jaken spoke up.

"Yes that rude brat is the current heir to the youkai throne."

"Wait, I thought that the first-born son inherits?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"Yes normally he wouldn't get a thing, but if you let me finish I will tell you how this happened." He glanced around and sniffed haughtily, "The ungrateful brat came back about thirty years later with a human priestess clinging to him. He said they were in love but when the girl met My Lord she completely abandoned him and started to flirt shamelessly with My Lord. This in turn caused Lord Inuyasha to become incredibly jealous and thus caused a rift between the brothers wider than before. She continued this until My Lord told her that she would die if she did not stop, saying that he would never feel anything towards her but hate.

At this she flew into a rage. The priestess was foolish but powerful. In her anger she cast a curse on my poor Lord. She had stolen the royal crest off of his dresser as he slept. In fact that necklace Lady Kagome is wearing is a part of it," he pointed towards the crescent moon on her neck. "The symbol for the king was a crescent moon and his family each had a special amulet made with the royal crest on it in their own respective colors and adornments. My Lord's crest had a pink crystal ball on it that had been his mother's when she was still alive. It was held by silver wire in the middle of the moon.

Lord Inuyasha has one too but it had a ruby and one of his father's fangs held the same way in the middle. Anyways, the curse split my master into nine parts or rather separated his emotions, and his body into nine emotions: lust, love, joy, sorrow, hate, fear, courage, instinct, and indifference. They were teleported all over the land each with a chunk of the jewel. The witch threw the crescent out the window, to hide it, for who ever wears it can join the split pieces of my master together by putting the pieces of the Shikon no tama, with the healing sword Tenseiga to meld them together."

"Where is that sword? The Tenseiga? Is it?" the wolf youkai asked.

"The sword was the very sword that Kagome's father used to protect her. In fact it is in this very room."

Sango and Miroku held up the thing they were carrying earlier. "Is this it?" they handed it to the little toad. His eyes got even bigger if it were possible.

"Y-yes it may be. It very well may be, but in the Lady's name how on earth did it wind up here? Well, other than Lady Kagome of course."

"I can answer that." All eyes turned to Kagome's mother, or now, foster mother.

"Yes _Mother_ tell us why you lied to me for fifteen years." Sango's eyes went wide with shock. That was not the kind, loving girl who had never _once_ spoken against her mother like that. Ayumi (her umm…_former_ mother) looked down, she couldn't meet Kagome's tearstained face.

"I had to…" she whispered. "Kagome please come outside with me for a moment I must give you something." She took a last look at her then left the meetinghouse, heading to her home. Kagome sat for a moment tears running down her face, before she too ran out to meet her.

Ayumi sat on a bench outside her former home. Trying to hold back tears, she whispered to the winds. "Please forgive me my daughter." She looked up as she heard Kagome approach. She wasn't her daughter anymore. She looked like a goddess her waist length hair, left down for the celebration, gave her an ethereal look. Her ears giving her a look of elegance Ayumi never had. She fingered the small chest in her lap as Kagome made her way over to her.

"Well? What is it?" She winced at the cold tone in her adopted daughter's voice.

"First I must tell you why I never told you." She tried to speak clearly and not sob or stutter.

"Yes please I would like to know why I never knew." She sat down next to her adopted mother who was gazing off at the moon hanging full and bright.

"It was your first birthday, you had dark hair so your fa— my husband and I thought you were just part elf or you just had different coloring. We were about to go to the market when we heard someone knocking at the door Hojo (heh he's the husband of Ayumi in this fic) went to open the door when it was knocked off the hinges and soldiers came pouring in.

They lined up against the walls right inside the door and another man came in. He was a youkai. He had silver hair like Inuyasha but no puppy ears, and he had two tails. He told us he was King Sigumi Inutashio the taiyoukai of the youkai realms, and that you were in fact an elf. You were the last of your kind, and the only being who would be able to lift the curse on his son. You were just a baby so we begged him to be able to keep you until you grew up enough to complete this quest. He agreed on two terms. One that you would be put under an illusion until you turned sixteen, so you would be thought human and that Hojo come with him so I would be more _willing_ to let you go back.

He went with pride, head held high. I was told not to tell you until your birthday, and to take any reminders of your past away and to lock them in a spellbound trunk so they could not be detected. The man who you grew up with was my brother. He left today while you were training. So…here these belong to you." She handed Kagome the small trunk from her lap and the long cloth wrapped sword. In a whisper she added, "You may leave whenever you wish."

She sat for a moment waiting for Kagome to leave, to yell at her or to do something. She wasn't expecting her to just lean over and give her a quick kiss before picking up the chest and the bundle and walking back into the woods

She was sitting in the clearing near the pond just gazing at the packages, thinking '_if I hadn't been picked up by my…should I call her mother anymore? Or should I call her Yumi. She gave up so much. And so did her brother, Kietaro, or rather…uncle. It's all my fault…if I hadn't come into their lives my real…well adoptive real father would still be ali—wait! She said he had been taken no killed! If I save this Sesshomaru then I can bring him back and leave them to love each other in peace'_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize Shippou coming up and sitting next to her. He looked at her then crawled onto her lap "Kagome?" he whispered touching her leg.

She jerked out of her thoughts looking around wildly. She only noticed Shippou when he tugged on one of her long tresses hanging off of her shoulder. "Hey Shippou what do you need?" she giggled at the face he made when she poked him.

"Kagome? What happened to my mama?" he snuggled into her arms looking up when he felt a tear plop into his flame colored hair. He looked up into her face and saw teardrops run like diamonds down the girl's face. "Kagome? What did I do? What happened?" he panicked thinking it was him that made her so upset.

"No it's not your fault. I—we Sango and I couldn't get to them in time. When the thunder brothers attacked us…the first attack…hit your mama and you living siblings. I'm so sorry Shippou. It's entirely my fault. It I had been there sooner or not dodged they would still be alive." She hugged him close and cried into his hair.

She felt a tiny hand come up to her face and wipe away the tears on her cheek. "No."

"What?"

"No it's not your fault Kagome."

"How?"

"If you had gotten hit you would have died then my mama would have died anyways. They killed my youkai parents and my fox father too. I'm just glad you survived, because you can be my new mama!"

She was shocked. For the poor kit to lose two pairs of parents by the same youkai and still be able to get close to anyone. Then he asked _her_ to be his mama. She did the only thing she could think of. She whispered, "Of course I'll me your mama. But I don't think you will get a papa anytime soon."

At this Shippou just laughed and hugged her with all the strength in his tiny arms. Which was surprisingly a lot. "What did your mama give you?"

Kagome had completely forgotten about the package her mother had given her, "I don't know yet I haven't opened it yet, you want to help me?" She asked because the curios little fox had his nose to the sword and was sniffing and poking it.

"Can I Ka—mama?"

"Of course Shippou. How about you open that while I open the chest?"

He jumped off of her lap and grabbed the other end of the cloth to drag it back to his mama's lap.

Kagome looked at the lock on the chest. There was no keyhole. She touched the lock on the chest and for a moment it sparked and then the lock clicked open. As the lid creaked open she held her breath, trying to guess what would be in there.

Wow that was a long chapter. Shippou is a smart little youkai isn't he. And HE CALLED KAGOME MAMA! AAAAAAAH! That is my fav scene.

Thank you to all who are reviewing and reading this far cuz the beginning wasn't much was it…oh wellz I hope this chappie is good and I finally got to the main point! Amazing isn't it. should I make this a IxKxS? Or just leave it like this. The other couples are gonna be the usual SxM since Naraku is dead (I couldn't let him hurt my elf now could I?) I wil have to make an oc for kik or just make her a hideous old lady who loses her power and rep. MWAHAHAHAHA. Who should I do Inu with? If not a IxKxS then maybe some Yaoi with Kouga (I mean the wolf youkai…) and Inu…respond!

I will try to make the next chapter before I leave but I'm not sure if the brick of inspiration will hit me or not…oh well byes!


	7. gathering the first emotion: Pt1

Noooo! My Internet is (was) down! Well was down before I left so what can I do? I did chapter 5 b4 I left so be happy! In this one…you will have to read to find out now won't you I'm not giving away the good stuff before you've even started reading it sheesh (well the good stuff in this chappie

I like cookies do you? Well ok then! (srry another sugar high) Thank you to all my lovely reviewers I could not have made it this far w/o you

Joey: Yes I did say what happened to sesshy-sama but you must've skipped it somehow.

Poll results

IxKxS: 1

IxKik:0(hahahahaha!)

(warning I do not like Kikyou at all so there will be some bashing of her in later chappies)

IxKouga:0

ShippxRin:0(like holding hands and asking her to marry him when they grow up or maybe in an epilogue if I get that far! I am NOT a pedophile!)

KikxOc:0

IxOc:0

ONE person voted (And special thanks to Yana 5 for it)! Plz people for the love of…whoever you worship VOTE!

NOTE: no one that you recognize from the inu series is mine! I'm just…borrowing them…yea right _growls at Rumiko_ MINE! **gets shot by paintball gun in the eye** ouch so not really but I can dream right **mutters something about rednecks** well I cant say much cuz I'm a Tennessee girl and I guess that makes me a reneck too…oh well!

Chapter 6: Gathering the first emotion: Pt1

As Kagome opened the box a soft light filled the clearing once more. Not as harsh as before but just enough to see by. The dark cherry wood chest had soft white velvet inside lining it. There was a small green bundle atop a pile of gold and silver coins and pieces of jewelry. Shippou immediately forgot the sword he was pulling at and dashed back over to Kagome.

He peered over her shoulder as she picked up the green cloth. She unwrapped it from what ever it held and almost fainted from shock. The cloth held a necklace. Not just any necklace but one that looked like it could have fed her family for the rest of her life, no her children's lives, maybe even grandchildren. It was a platinum chain with an emerald pendant carved into the shape of a leaf. It looked as if someone had carved it with a needle, the workmanship was so delicate, and the back of the pendant had strange runes carved into it. She just glanced at Shippou who was entranced be the sparkliness (yes that is a word) of the pendant in the soft glow that still filled the clearing.

She slipped it over her head to rest on her neck. The chain seemed to come alive and retract upon itself to somehow circle her neck in a perfect fit. Shippou eeped and scrambled back from the magic necklace. After a few moments Kagome was caught up in the feeling of something _else_ being ripped off of her, similar to the glamour, but this was not a physical change, it was more of a…_mental_ or rather magical change. She fell back almost squashing Shippou as a pale green light engulfed her entire body.

A barrier inside her mind shattered, sending hundreds of thousands of images through her head, pictures of different plants and herbs the healing properties of each, and how to mix them to make them more potent. Suddenly a voice whispered in her head.

'_My baby girl you are grown up now…'_

'_Wha? Who are you and what are you doing in my head?'_

A soft tinkling laughter filled her head '_my baby. I am your mother. Before I died I fixed some of my soul essence in this, my family's crest so I would be able to guide you.'_

'_But how come you are talking to me now? Instead of the fifteen years I spent thinking someone else was my mother? And why do I know all this plant lore and what is happening to me?'_

'_I can't contact you unless you are physically touching the necklace. And you are a healing elf so you know by instinct what plants are used for what in healing. And I think you might even be able to do some minor poisons…until you are trained that is…but no worries I will help with that.' _

"Mama?" she hard a voice with her ears, not in her mind. "Mama are you alright you've been sitting like that for about umm…this many minutes now." He held up his chubby little fingers in front of her face to show her.

'_It would be wise not to ell anyone they might ask for memories that would hurt you'_

'_But…hmm…I guess you are right.'_

"Nothing baby," she whispered as she nuzzled his hair. "I was just thinking."

-------------------

The next morning Kagome was awakened by a squeal and Sango jumping on her bed hugging something to her chest squealing as loudly as she could. "'Gome! Guess what! My mama said that since I was leaving with you guys to go find prince sesshwhat'shisface that she would be giving me my birthday present earlier than my birthday because she said it would help in our mission and she gave me her!" Kagome was fully awake as her giddy friend shoved a little kitten in her face. The kitten was not normal though. It had red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. And as she was being held she flicked her tail, no _tails_ at this treatment and mewled at Sango.

"Right sorry about that…anyhow her name is Kilala (some people say Kirara but I always hear Kilala in the show so I'm sticking to it  if anyone has any complaints then review) she is a firecat! She can get really big and run on air currents which is basically flyin—" she eeped and jumped when Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder and calmly said, "Sango you're babbling." Sango flushed and then stuck her tongue out at her.

Shippou came barreling into the room with an irate Inuyasha chasing close behind. "**YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU'RE LITTLE POINTY EARS OFF!**—" Suddenly he was silent. He fell to the ground grasping his chest and panting. It looked like he couldn't breathe. There was a pale green glow around his chest and Shippou-having seen that very same glow last night-turned to his mama. She was glowing green and her eyes had no pupils and were glowing the color of ice

"Mama? What's wrong? What's happening?" he wailed as he launched himself off of the dresser he had been hiding behind and onto Kagome's chest where she caught him instinctively. As soon as he was in her arms she stopped glowing and Inuyasha started to take deeper breaths until he got up on his hands and knees looking scared and drawn.

"What the _hell _was that!" Kagome just looked at him, her eyes unfocused as she gasped and fell to the floor careful to land on her back so not to hurt Shippou, her adopted baby, but her baby nonetheless. Kilala jumped out of her mistress' arms and did a little swagger over to where Kagome was laying on the floor surrounded by the openmouthed and gaping human, hanyou, and baby demon.

"Sango! Where are you my love?" Miroku chose this time to burst into her room holding his staff in front of him like a shield. He didn't hear an answer so he cracked on eye open and then openly gaped at the sight in front of him. Kagome was passed out on the floor clutching Shippou in a death grip while Sango looked as if she had been holding something but there was nothing, Inuyasha was on the floor on his hands and knees, his breathing irregular, widely staring at Kagome as a little kitten pawed at Sango's feet.

------------------

Kagome's dream 

'_Baby?' her mother's voice echoed throughout the confines of her dream. 'Kagome are you all right?_

'_Mama? Where…where am I?' Kagome looked around. 'What's going on?'_

'_Do you remember when I said you needed to be trained?'_

_Kagome thought for a moment then brightened and nodded 'yes mama I remember…you said something like 'you needed to be able to control your powers—'_

'_Why am I here though? I just woke up and I must be in some sort of trance or sleeping…'_

'_Well, you did wake up but do you remember anything that happened after you woke up?'_

_Kagome sank into her thoughts again. 'Yes I do remember some after Sango came into the room and woke me up…Shippou, and Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha was yelling at Shippou for something he probably had done nothing to create. Then…it just…I felt something tingling all over my body and my eyes were on fire but it didn't burn then Inuyasha stopped chasing Shippou then…nothing…what happened to me? And why am I here?'_

'_You are here to train. And what happened was you lost control over your powers when you saw that your "son" was being threatened.'_

_Kagome looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Or rather where her feet would be if she weren't waist deep in some poofy thing. It looked similar to a cloud but it was too solid, unless of course, she was standing on a raised platform or something like that._

'_Now,' an elf woman appeared in front of her, "We will begin by seeing if you can form a energy sphere.' _

_The elf—her mother she assumed—was beautiful. She had thigh length black hair and eyes almost a grey or silver they were so pale blue. She had similar facial features to Kagome and her ears were as pointy and as graceful as any elf…well herself, she had seen._

'_Let us begin.'_

Scene change 

_-------------------_

Shippou was standing over his mama, almost afraid to touch her. Inuyasha had gotten up from the floor but her was quite a distance from Shippou and Kagome.

"Lady Sango I think you should wake her…after all she is your friend."

"What! Why do I have to? Inuyasha was the one who made her faint after all, he should do it!"

"Me! She almost killed me! I say the runt has to do it!"

"Fine I will because I'm not a scaredy-fox!"

"You saying _I'm_ scared of the wench!"

Everyone almost pissed their pants when a quiet voice said "My name is not wench dog-boy…its Kagome get it right." He looked away as his cheeks took a decidedly pinker tone.

"Mama! You're all right!" Shippou jumped on top of her head and started to hug her blind. "What did you do to the idiot? He looked hurt for a minute there…can you maybe do it again?"

Everyone burst out laughing at this. Well everyone except a certain dog-eared boy who huffed and stormed out of the room. "I just lost control of my new powers…but my mama said she will help me train, and she has, in fact that is what she did when I blacked out."

Everyone just blinked owlishly at her. "Um, Kagome…your mother is dead, you know this right?"

They were shocked by the small giggle coming from her cherry lips. "Of course sillies! Part of her soul is in my necklace, she is training me."

'_Kagome! You weren't supposed to tell!'_

"Oops sorry mother…"

"Feh, the bitch is talking to herself, now we really are screwed,"

Kagome glowed green for a moment at this and a glowing strand of beads appeared around the hanyou's neck. (Get ready here it comes!) She smiled sweetly and asked the oblivious boy "Inuyasha?"

He turned and smirked at the smile taking up most of her face, "What bitch?" thinking he wasn't in any trouble. Sango however hid behind Miroku.

"**_SIT BOY!"_** everyone stared at her for a moment and then burst out in laughter as the beads around Inu's neck glowed and sent him crashing into the ground.

Before he had the chance to get up, an irate toad youkai stormed into the room, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET BY THE FOREST PATH AN HOUR AGO!" now everyone just stared at him as he calmed down long enough to see that he was being met by four pairs of eyes and one pair of red eyes peeking out from under the bed.

"Wait…what?" everyone once again started to giggle at his ignorance, until Kagome repeated it by saying, "WE were never told by you what to do. Maybe little Rin can tell us? Since you are obviously in a bad mood."

"Not possible wench! The brat is taking care of Ah-Un, my master's flying steed." He glared at them again then clung tighter, if it was possible, to his two headed staff, "The reason we have to leave is, the tournament,"

The girls gasped and the rest of them just looked at Jaken curiously. "Yes well, you two will not be attending the tournament this year. Instead you are to help us gather the nine emotions of my Lord Sesshomaru."

No one spoke. Until that is, Kagome found her voice and squeaked, "WHAT!"

"You have the crescent moon necklace do you not?" when she nodded and pulled it out of her shirt he continued, "Then you are the only person who would b able to find him, seeing as you are the only powerful enough priestess in these lands to join him, that and the fact that you are carrying the sword Tenseiga, the only thing that can bind the Shikon jewel back together, not to mention My Lord's emotions. So you have no choice to come. _They_ however may come if they wish."

No one dared speak, absorbing the shock of that statement. After the shock wore off it was Sango who spoke up first, saying "I can not speak for the rest of the group here but I'm going to come with my sister whether she likes it or not." Kilala mewled in agreement.

"I'm coming with my mama! No one will take her from me!" Shippou hugged her head once more.

"Anywhere Lady Sango goes I will follow." Miroku spoke with as much grace as he could muster, as he moved his hand out to grab Sango's butt, that is before he saw a flash of red from Kilala and a slap, "PERVERT!"

"Feh, I'm gonna hafta' go seeing as that letch won't leave the wench alone. And you! How do I get this stupid necklace off?" he demanded pointing at Kagome, who looked innocently at him before simply stating,

"You can't." she paused a moment to look at the pale face of the hanyou in front of her. "Only I can" she finished smirking.

Inuyasha fainted (it was a very _manly _faint I assure you a small gasp then a graceful thud to the floor hehehehe)

Jaken just sneered at him and then lanced at the rest of the little group, "Now that that is over with I may continue, we must be looking for the nearest emotion. Miss Kagome, if you would please hold the crescent pendant and allow a little of your energy to run through it, you should be able to tell what the first emotion is."

Kagome nodded then gained a look of extreme concentration. Her mother had taught her something like this when she had been dreaming, but this was the first time she had to do it in real life. She glowed pale green again and then she smiled as she opened her eyes. "It is lust. We have to find lust first…he is in…the west…about two days ride or run from here. He will have the form of a…teen, almost…seventeen summers I believe. Black hair and green eyes would distinguish him from the crowd I would think."

For the first time since she had received her powers and heritage Kagome felt really proud of herself.

'_Well done daughter'_

Kagome almost cried in joy from the praise she had received from her mother, her real mother.

------------------------

The entire village had gathered to say goodbye to the girls. They had watched them go from tiny babes to mature (mostly) young women. The sun was shining warmly making the tears of joy, sorrow, pride, and hope mingle into one glowing mass on their cheeks. The light shone through the leafy treetops turning everything a light tint of green.

They cried as they said their goodbyes. Ayumi had just stood to the side, her cheeks as damp as any others' but she longed for them to actually mean something to the leaving girls. She looked down to try to hide her tears, when she felt a sturdy pair of arms latch around her waist.

"Kagome…I am so proud of you…you may not believe me but…I love you and I always will…with all my heart, you will always be my baby girl." she hugged her baby close to her and wept into the silken strands of her daughter's hair.

"Mama…" Kagome burst into tears hugging her surrogate mother as tightly as she possibly could.

-------------------

Hey! I am soooo sorry about not updating sooner, I was grounded so I couldn't update…oh well alls well that ends well right? VOTE! Otherwise it will be an IxKxS due to the ONE voter I had ;P love yall bunches! Please review!


	8. gathering the first emotion: Pt2

I have been writing longer chappies lately huh…well that may just continue for a while…but I'm not sure so yea…

I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha so they are not mine

This story is still going to be an I/K/S or an I/OC unless someone else votes and votes only count one per person so don't vote twice  that is all

And Kikyou is _evil_ in this fic so there will be no I/Kik but she will fall under a spell so she loves a bug or something like that…it is definitely going to be at least a KxS so don't worry

Chapter 7: Gathering the first emotion: Pt2 

"Mama, I love you…" Kagome whispered as she reluctantly let go of her mother for fifteen years. She ran off to the edge of the forest path where Sango and the others were waiting for her. "I will come back!" she shouted as she took off down the path.

"You'd better young lady!" Ayumi yelled back as tears overflowed from her eyes and Eri-Sango's mom-wrapped her in a strangling hug, returned with as much force as it was given.

Sango and the rest of the group rushed to catch up with Kagome, who with her newfound elf-speed was almost a mile ahead of the others "Kilala!" Sango yelled as her kitten transformed into her larger form and her and the lecherous monk jumped onto her back. Inuyasha, being a dog hanyou, just ran after her.

Jaken had told them he had to go somewhere before they left and that he would meet them in the village in three days.

Shippou had jumped to her shoulder as soon as she had reached the forest edge and was trying to calm her.

She slowly stopped, panting in exertion. As she stopped she collapsed onto her knees. As she fell backwards, Shippou yelped and jumped off of her back and onto her face, making her jump in surprise. "Did, you see…me running?" she managed to gasp out.

"No I had my eyes shut for most of the time so they wouldn't get all dry and icky from the wind." She put her hand up to her face and thought out loud. "Mama said that I would be able to run faster but this? This is just amazing…ugh it's too sunny here." As soon as she muttered that vines came from the nearby woods and formed a canopy over her and Shippou's heads.

She sat up suddenly almost hitting her head on the vines before they again reformed to make it taller. "What…what just happened?" Shippou had fainted when he saw the vines first move so he was out cold.

She shivered when she heard someone call her name, but there was no one in sight. Maybe her hearing had just kicked in. she glanced down the road and to her surprise, she could see Kilala and Inuyasha running to try and catch up with her even though they were still very far away. "Wha?" she just sat gaping for another moment, not even noticing when Shippou got up and started to wave his pudgy little hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Mama?" his voice jerked her out of her trance-like state. "What are you doing now?" She just shook her head to clear her thoughts and whispered "Nothing…"

Shippou gave her a look that said 'yes-and-I-am-a-flying-pig-what-else-is-new?'

Kagome sat in front of the campfire, still, waiting for her friends to catch up. She and Shippou had gotten bored just sitting so they had decided to stop and have a snack/lunchy thingy. (Otherwise known to the English as 'brunch') until they caught up, they would have to be tired.

As if on cue Inuyasha collapsed next to her, panting, followed closely by a haggard Kilala and a sore Miroku and Sango.

"You (pant) crazy (huff) wench!" Inuyasha choked out.

"Don't talk to mama like that! You're just mad that she's faster than you!"

"That is a reasonable thing, young Shippou. But even this idiot doesn't get jealous that easy…do you?" Miroku defended his friend

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha got his wind back.

"Yea right." Shippou snorted in a very 'Inuyasha like' way.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were feeding Kilala and making sure she was ok after that long run, completely ignoring the fight until Kagome heard "Mama! Help!"

"Oh Inuyasha!" she called in a sweet voice

"What wench!" completely ignoring the too sweet tone until he heard

"Sit boy!" he froze before the beads started to glow Pepto-Bismol pink (Yes there is pepto in this au because where would people with diarrhea be without it?) before they sent him crashing into the ground, followed by many words that would get this story bumped off of covered Shippou's ears before turning to him with a completely innocent look, "Would you rather attack my kit and have me loose control of my powers again? Though I'd imagine it would be…_uncomfortable_ not being able to breathe…wouldn't you?"

At this Inuyasha froze again. As he looked over at her and Shippou again and snorted after a minute, "Feh." Then it became uncomfortably silent before Sango spoke up.

"Maybe we should eat now and hen get back on the road, I'd imagine we have gone maybe on and a half's day's worth of travel in that time because we were pushing ourselves. So we should be able to get into town tonight."

They nodded in agreement before sitting down to eat and take a small nap.

"We should be almost there." Kagome consoled the rest of the group, it was pretty late and even with the rest earlier that day, everyone was exhausted. Well, everyone besides Kagome was.

"Kagome how about someone scouts ahead while we set up camp for the night. If it is not too far then we can go on but if it is too far then we can just sleep here tonight." Sango suggested.

"Alright I'll go then," Kagome nodded to everyone and placed Shippou next to an already sleeping Kilala, before taking off. She ran but not as fast as she had before, still after only a few moments she was at the entrance of the town. Walking back she found that it was only a twenty-minute walk to the small town and beds.

As she walked back into camp, she noticed that Shippou and Kilala were deep asleep, too deep to be woken up easily. She relayed her information to the others as they started rolling up their bedrolls and putting out the fire.

They walked in silence keeping each other awake by pinching them. Or rather Kagome was pinching everyone because her elven endurance allowed her to stay alert longer.

When they finally reached town she cast a simple glamour on herself, Shippou, and Inuyasha. Her mother had taught her in her dream. They got in without too much effort. One grope, a slap and a yell of "PERVERT!" later, they were at a homely inn.

They trudged to the innkeeper, who told them not to worry about it and sent them directly to their rooms before they even got a chance to even offer any gold.

Everyone fell asleep immediately, while Kagome left a note saying she was going to explore and if she wasn't back by morning to come look for her. She thanked the innkeeper and paid her, before she started to explore the little village.

As she wandered around town she looked at the peaceful little village and thought of her home _'I wonder if…Ayumi misses me yet? Or at all. No that's unfair after all she was my mother for fifteen years and she did treat me well. But what if it was just an act? I hope not.'_

'_Don't worry about it dear, she still loves you'_

'_Mother! Don't sneak up on me like that!'_

'_I'm in you're head how can I sneak up on me?'_

'…_On you? Wait…oh yea, right'_

She was so busy talking to her mother that she didn't even notice when a cloaked man started to follow her. That is until she was walking by an alley and someone reached out to drag her in.

She whirled around and pulled her knife out to the other person's eye, before she heard a young man's voice, "Do you really wish to kill this Sesshomaru? After that long trip from you're home village?"

Kagome started, she hadn't expected to have him seek her out, but to be looking for days at everyone in the village. "How do I know you're Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken hasn't told me yet. Or much at all for that matter."

"You say this Sesshomaru is lying? Then I will prove it." He was silent for a moment, before he reached down the front of his shirt and dragged something out. It was a chunk of pink crystal on a chain. As soon as he pulled it out of hiding the crescent moon glowed a bright pink, as he was jerked forwards by the crystal trying to re-attach itself to the crescent moon.

When I finally did reach the necklace it glowed a pale green and fused to an almost invisible chain hanging from the moon. "Do you believe this Sesshomaru now?" he took the now useless chain off of his neck. "This Sesshomaru has a…request for you." He looked uncomfortable somehow, "Being the emotion lust had some disadvantages. This—_I _must have at least bodily contact with someone at night when I sleep. Otherwise I will get very ill. May I share you're bedroll?"

Kagome was shocked by the request, she had maybe in a million years thought that he would ask to see her bathing or something like that, but he must not be a pervert. "Umm…I guess so…but can I wear clothes? Or do you require umm…more _intimate_ touches?"

She could hear some embarrassment this time when he spoke, "I must have skin contact in order to have energy enough for the next week or so, but I get stronger if I have it every night."

'_Hell, this is going to be awkward'_ she thought as she held out her hand for him to shake, grimacing. "You may come stay with us if you wish or do you have somewhere to be tonight?"

He shook her hand while saying, "I do have to quit my _job_ (three guesses to what it is) and I think you would need to explain this to your companions."

She nodded and turned to when she thought of something. "I didn't see you're face. How am I going to know who you are tomorrow?"

"I will find you, but I cannot show anyone my face in fear of being found by that bitch. But after we leave the village, if everyone is trustworthy then this Sesshomaru will grace you with his features."

'_Conceited is he not?'_ her mother's voice echoed through her mind.

She just nodded, trying to hold back a burst of laughter.

Finally! I have another chapter up! I am terribly sorry to those who were disappointed in me I have my ideas back! Mostly anyways. But I will try to make the next chapter better. Yuki (art muse) gave me back Quill (my writing muse) so I should be able to keep him Ja!


	9. Dealing with the Princes

Hey all! Someone reviewed! This means a new chapter and I have 4000 hits so it's a double yay! Oh no…something happened! I have like 10 hits now TT but I still remember all the support so I am trying to make this as quick as possible.

I do not own inu and co so no suing me!

----------------------

Chapter 8: Dealing with the Princes

Kagome chuckled to herself as she made her way to the inn where her and her friends were staying.

'_So the crown prince will 'grace' us with his presence and his face tomorrow? As soon as he quits his job…hmm wonder what he does?'(_Joey the anonymous reviewer guessed it right a cookie (:) for you!)

'_It is probably better that the group does not know what he does'_ her mother chuckled nervously, the sound echoing through her head.

'_Why is that really important? What I'm worried about is Sango's reaction to what he has to do…I never found out what he did…do you know?'_

'_I have an idea child, but I will let him tell you in his own time'_

'_Please, just a hint? Anything would work.'_

'_Nay child you may not know by my lips'_

Kagome could tell her mother wouldn't tell her but it was worth a try. She sighed and pushed the door to the inn open almost jumping out of her skin when she saw Inuyasha jump off the ceiling rafters in front of her face with a scowl on his.

"And just where do you think you were going without telling me _wench_!" he snarled, trying to look as intimidating as possible

At this Kagome almost snapped. No one called her wench and got away with it.

"Just who do you think you are? Telling me what to do like this? You know from _experience_ that I can perfectly well take care of myself! Who gives you the right to question me?"

He flushed a little at this, "I-I was—_They_ were worried about you so they sent me!" he turned even darker at his little slip up, "Geeez what happened to thank you?" Kagome's anger dissolved as she looked onto the furiously blushing hanyou. She sat down at a nearby table and called the bartender over.

Inuyasha was stunned, not only had she not blown up at him, she was getting a drink! It was like she didn't even notice his slip up otherwise he was sure she would be rubbing it in his face. He was still confused when he sat down next to her.

"Ye be wantin' anythin' laddie?" a busty barmaid winked at him and he felt his face go at least ten shades darker.

"N-No thanks." He turned to Kagome who was grinning wickedly.

"Come on _laddie_ get a drink my treat." She turned to the now miffed barmaid and responded for him, "Just a light ale then please, and a grapefruit for me."

A decidedly paler Inuyasha snickered, "A grapefruit? Geez are you allergic to booze or somethin'?"

"Actually yes I am."

That shut him up.

"As an elf my toxicity levels go way down so if I drink even cooked wine I can still feel some of the effects."

That made him seem to shrink about 2 feet in ego. "Feh." He was sulking again. He seemed to do that a lot when confronted with something he was proved wrong with.

'_Maybe he had a bad experience with it as a child…that is the common cause of most fears for a lot of people.'_

'_Yea but then why is he so gruff…oh I see it is a mask isn't it? He wont take it off until he knows he can completely open himself up to someone and I think from what the toad told us…the last person who he opened up to was that witch Kikyou.'_

'_It is not my place to say but please don't tell him that.'_

As Kagome was talking to her mother Inu-boy was just sitting there staring at her waiting for her to blink, move or do…_something._

He waved a hand in front of her face and then got an idea.

(I could just leave ya'll here but I am not_ that_ evil and I haven't upgraded in a while so I will make this a long chappie.)

He smirked and shifted around so she couldn't see his hands if she woke up just then and started to chuckle evilly. After his deed was done he replaced the grapefruit and then waited patiently for her to come out of the trance she was in.

"What are you smirking at?" caught in his moment of triumph Inuyasha just grinned even wider and shook his head.

"A funny thought, that is all."

'_And I am a flying monkey with a fez hat, right dog boy?'_

' _Think louder I don't think he heard you…" _came her mother's sarcastic response.

'_Really now? I had never thought of that I thought he was telepathic!'_

'_Don't backsass your mother like that young lady! And you really think this demon is telepathic? He is so oblivious to the world around him when he is not in a fight it is hilarious!'_

Kagome winced, of course her mother was right as always. She chuckled a little bit and then scooped a big spoonful of her grapefruit into her mouth.

Inuyasha almost died of laughter when he saw her eyes glaze over and her start to tremble. He had only put a drop of ale into her meal yet here she was acting as if she had drunk an entire barrel of the strongest ale in the country. He laughed that is until she got up and her hand started to glow and was pointed directly at him.

(I could just leave ya'll here but I haven't updated in FOREVER and you would all be after me with the pointyness of sporks)

Her voice echoed with someone else's, "**You dare pull this type of prank of her? She could have died! One drop more and she would have overdosed on the weakest ale in this house!" **

"Who are you? What have you done to Kagome?"

"**What have What have I done to Kagome? You fool, I am the spirit in the necklace she is wearing! I am her mother! If she is weak enough for me to be able to take over her body then, a housefly could kill her!"** She hissed at him enraged, then she started to walk Kagome's weak body to the stairs.

Back downstairs Inuyasha was shaking, terrified. '_I could have killed her? But then I would never be able to see…ahh no! I cannot think of them right now, the important thing is Kagome. (_See he has some brains!_) She will kill me in the morning! Her mother-thing will tell her and then she will come after me! Hangover or no hangover.'_

He shuddered and headed up to the room to watch his inebriated (Drunk it just makes me sound smarter to say inebriated lol I like that word:P) friend.

The next morning Kagome woke to a happy feeling like she had just done herself and the world a great service somehow. As she sat up in her bed '_wait my bed? I don't remember getting into me bed or even up the stairs after Inuyasha put…oh my goddess I am going to kill him!'_

'_No don't do that…he is only a pup where he comes from and they normally play pranks like this but I don't think he knew you were that sensitive or that you wouldn't have a hangover because of your elfin blood.'_

A maniacal glint came into Kagome's eyes, making all in the room with her shudder and Sango, who was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room, sat up in bed shivering. She looked over slowly and when se saw Kagome sitting up in her bed she waved and said "Good morning, I got a feeling that something really evil was happening, but it is over now…did something happen?" Kilala mewled and stretched on her pillow as the girls looked over and giggled.

"No, Sango, I was just thinking of a way to get Inu-puppy back for getting me drunk last night-" she was cut off as a fuming Sango leapt from her bead shouting "Inuyasha!" when he barged into the door he almost shrieked in fear at the two girls standing there on e with an evils smirk and on e with her hands clasped loosely in front of her, smiling sweetly.

"Oohhh Inuyasha! Guess what?" Kagome chirped.

He glanced at her and after deciding that now was a good time to slowly sneak out of the room he heard "SITSITSITSIT!" and he was slammed down into the ground.

"Good morning ladies!" was heard out in the hallway, as Miroku walked in bearing a plate of fresh fruit and bread. He glanced down at Inuyasha's crater and said "g'morning to you too baka." All he got in response was a pained groan.

When the spell wore off, Kagome walked over to the hole and placed both her hands in the air above it. As she did an archaic sounding chant came out of nowhere it seemed and her hands began to glow, her brow was sweating, the floor began to grow back together. As everyone just gaped, Kagome swayed a bit. When the spell was finished, she almost collapsed to the floor. That is because someone raced into the room and caught her. She glanced up and guess who it was? A cloaked and hooded lust Sesshomaru. The emotion placed her on her feet and nodded to her.

Inuyasha was stricken speechless for once, and Miroku waved as Sango got her boomerang out. "Good morning to you Kagome. This Sesshomaru guesses that this is the troupe you will be escorting me with?"

Kagome still a bit tired from her spell just nodded. Sango had stiffened when she heard Sesshomaru at first but then she glanced over at the perfectly comfortable monk. When she saw him not on his guard she relaxed and stretched out her hand to the cloaked demon, "You assumed correctly I am Sango the demon slayer in training. (A/N: in this she is not quite a full slayer yet.) and you are Sesshomaru's lust?"

He glanced at the hand proffered to him and snorted, "You assume much human, this Sesshomaru graces you with his presence, but I shall not touch any but the priestess for cleanliness." He pulled down his hood and Sango's rising temper suddenly cooled.

His long silver hair seemed to glow like the moon framing a slender fine boned face, his eyes were like glowing embers, golden and pure to look at. He had a navy crescent moon adorning his head, along with magenta stripes on his cheeks. His skin was pale and flawless, adding to his beauty. The cloud of lust hanging around him was not much help either. In fact Miroku was seen looking at a bug with a glazed look for a moment but that was just a rumor.

He chuckled and put his hood back up.

I am truly sorry for the length of this chappie but I have been having a lot of problems in my life right now and I am needing to deal with them more soon (I hope) luv u all! Ciao!


	10. THANK YOU ALL!

Hey to all my faithful reviewers! I am going to do an answering page thingy so I can try and help your horror at me not being a good author by updating a lot. **gets on knees and hugs all of you crying** I luv u guys so much!

Kyoko super girl- thank you for reviewing and I will try my best to soon.

Blueyesangel1186- **ahem** OKOKOKOKOKOKOK ILL TRY REALLY HARD TO ALRIGHT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM! AND PLEASE DON'T DO INSANE!

Joey-you have been a faithful reviewer from the beginning and thank you for your support. She is a bit stronger than that but she is REALLY responsive to any alcohol so she will get wasted really easily. Not hinting at anything to come at all! X3 The problem is nothing serious just really annoying and tiring.

bluediamond-hime- thank you for reviewing and I will try really hard to

shadowstalker3462-like ii have said before I will try to

these are the most recent right now and if you review after I write this then I am really sorry and will try to mention you in the next chappie cookies to all of yous (:) (:) (;;) XP byes!

Xylian


	11. Power problems and an angry toad

Hey all! I have some stuff to say before I start this chappie! I do apologize for the chapters messing up cuz pt 1 and pt2 of the gathering emotions were the same for a bit. They have been bugging me for a while so… w/e inu+co don't belong to me and I need candy! omg. I may be adding a few new characters in this chapter and I would like your ideas about who I should put in or an original character you want to suggest, go ahead. I will get all of the suggestions and run an "election" to figure out which one I will put in my story

This is going to be a very odd chapter

I will try to add more details in the surroundings and all that jazz on with the story!

Chapter 9:Power problems and an angry toad

Kagome looked around, even though he had put up his hood, the very memory of his ethereal beauty made everyone look dazed. '_Wait a minute…mama? Why am I not affected by his aura of lustiness?'_

'_Aura of lustiness? That is a new one. You are not affected because you are a child in our species and as such you have a pheromone that repels the pheromones of other species or same species. Basically you are resistant to any type of natural seduction.'_

A loud moan brought her out of her talk. As she glanced around the room she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall panting. His claws were dug into the wooden surface, and his eyes were glazed over. It was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen, except for when she saw Sesshomaru walk over to him and pull him into himself for a kiss. It was long and deep, nothing like a brother should have shared with another. The puppy hanyou melted into a puddle it seemed.

No one else noticed because, Shippou had snuck downstairs to eat breakfast with Kilala, who had snuck out of the room with him, and Sango and Miroku were too busy trying to stop themselves from grappling each other to the floor.

As she looked back to the brothers Inuyasha was sulking and Sesshomaru still had his hood up but he was out on the window ledge sniffing at the air. "Rin and my servants are coming his way, be ready for the toad's screeching."

'_Did I imagine that a second ago? And who knew that he hated the lumpy as much as we do or at least his voice.'_

'_Even I do not know whether it is your overactive imagination or just it really happened.'_

At that moment a loud incredibly screechy voice echoed through the hall yelling at_ her_ kit, "You little brat! Why must you delay my wait to see my Lord by not telling me which room they are in!"

She almost laughed over this that is until her keen ears heard the sound of the old man's mouth opening and she could almost hear the flames pour out, except there were none…Why? She was holing the little runt by his throat that is why. Inuyasha had gotten out of his slump when he had seen the elf-girl go out to kill he person- thing that was threatening her son. He chuckled to himself, "That toad has always been asking for this. And now I get to watch him get it. About time I must say."

He had not even noticed his brother coming out f the room and watching the girl intently. He had never seen her powers and now it seemed he would get a glimpse of he elf in action. Even as he nodded in agreement to his brother's statement, green energy surrounded her body and the toads struggling form, her voice was that distant eerie voice she had used earlier for Inu-boy when he had tried to hurt Shippou.

"You are the retainer for this demon are you not toad?"

Jakken merely struggled in her grasp managing to wheeze out, yes you stupid woman now put me down! Or I shall tell My Lord Sesshomaru of this treatment!"

At this the elfin girl laughed in his face, a sadistic chuckle that did not fit her at all, "Your lord, whelp? Your lord is standing right behind me next to his brother, you ignorant fool." The pathetic demon looked and did see, he saw and he almost died in shock at the small frown that was on his face directed not at the girl but at the toad himself.

"You almost killed my kit! I shall not kill you because of Goddess knows why, but you had best, for your own health, _never!_ Go near my kit or this little girl again! You are too unpredictable with small defenseless children, do you understand me toad?"

"Y-Y-Yes Milady." He whimpered as he cowered on the floor like the little rat he was. (A/N: as some of you can tell, I may not like Jakken too much but he is an important character in this story from now on I know it sounds odd but he is!)

"Good," she stopped glowing and walked over to her kit, a big smile on his face at seeing her defend him with such vigor. (:3 rawr) as she hugged him to her a small voice piped up, "Kagome! Rin says hi! Rin is glad you told that meanie toad off. Rin doesn't think that lord Jakken liked Rin too much."

As she said this she jumped onto Kagome's back sending them tumbling to the floor. They of course landed on top of the hapless toad, who in turn shrieked in terror and fled for his life.

"Wench!" Jaken had obviously gotten some of his obnoxiousness back because he cad called her that, "You had previously stated that my lord would have black hair and green eyes! He has his normal visage you bitch" he froze as soon as it came out of his mouth. Ahead of him in her room, Kagome looked up and glanced at him, "Toad, I shall forgive you because you would be too much of a mess for the kind ones here to clean up. And indeed I did say that he would have that look but, scrying when you are as untrained as I was then, is quite easy to mess up, I might have gotten someone who had been around him then. But I assure you I have gone through much training since then."

"When?" Inuyasha's voice broke through the quiet of the people imagining what fun it would be to see Kagome destroy that toad. At this simple question Kagome froze where she was and blushed.

"Never you mind!" she almost shrieked, but it was undignified for an elf to shriek.

After that loud outburst you could almost see the gears churning in Sesshomaru's head.

'_I will know that woman's secret. Get ready elf.'_

'_I doubt it hon.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stopped that train of thought then, thinking only, '_who are you?_' and all he got in response was a smiley face mental image.

'_Mother?'_

'_Yes child?' _for some strange reason her mother sounded exhausted, but she chose to ask later.

'_Where did you go to? I couldn't feel your presence for a moment back there.'_

'_Not telling.'_

Miroku and Sango looked towards Kagome who, now, looked instead of a powerful elf priestess, a pouting child. They almost laughed out loud. (lol)

They had been on the road all morning to get to the next village to resupply. Inuyasha had gone on a snack/feeding frenzy when he had seen his favorite food ever, ramen. And unfortunately he ate almost everything instead of just the ramen. The village they had been in had kicked them out because they had seen what he had done and did not want that to happen to their food stores.

Right now Inuyasha was trying to be as small as possible and Shippou and Rin were poking him, to be exact his swollen belly, with a stick. He looked like he was about to explode and go on a killing spree, but then he would be hanging be his ears over a bottomless pit somehow filled with boiling acid by an oh so pissed elfin Kagome. Now he just settled for a menacing glare.

Sesshomaru was in the back thinking. He was also watching, watching the emotions play over Kagome's face as she, apparently, stared into thin air. He could not help but think that it had somehow been she who had invaded his mind. She had been talking to her friend, only diverting her attention away from her for a moment, in order to scratch her head. He had never heard of a person powerful enough to mind read, never mind speak to the person, while talking to someone else without them noticing.

Al of a sudden a demonic aura was speeding towards them. Kagome glanced in that direction, but didn't flinch. Seeing her impassive reaction, Sesshomaru assumed, either she could handle it or it was someone she knew.

Apparently Inuyasha knew him too, because he had removed the Tessaiga from its sheath and was growling, his former pudginess gone. Suddenly an obnoxious voice cu through the air and struck a chord in Sesshomaru's memory.

"Hey mutt-breath! Where is my woman!" the poor soon to be ripped apart wolf. He actually believed he had claim over one in Sesshomaru's possession ().

"I do not know who you speak of stupid Lordling, but no one in this area is yours to possess."

(A/N: As you may have figured it out by now the Lordling is Kouga and he is a Lordling because his father is the lord of the wolf youkai and he is not.)

"Yea, then who's is it demon? (Oh one more thing, thought they are all technically demons the higher ranking ones are youkai and the lower ones are demons, which is why they attack when called demons, it is a major insult to any youkai, and any who believe they should be youkai,) Sesshomaru simply sighed and let down a portion of his power-hiding barrier. Engulfing them all in the aura of power and perfection that is Sesshomaru no matter what emotion or setting he may be in. everyone almost fell to the ground under the weight of his miniscule amount (in his eyes) of power, even the great priestess Kagome flinched. The now terrified wolf youkai was white as a sheet even from behind.

"I am no mere demon, I am not even a youkai, I am an Inutashio-to-be inuyoukai you stupid wolf. And to answer your question it is mine to posses because they are with me."

Kouga turned even paler if that were possible, and slowly turned around trying not to bare his neck in submission to the powerful inuyoukai. You could see his demonic side trying to force him to do it, and his muscles clenching and unclenching in rebellion. "Why do you resist wolf? You should be cowering at my feet begging me to spare your life after that horrendous insult."

A glow started to radiate from the wolf, who was slowly giving in, making him seem stronger, he opened his clenched eyes in shock and surprise. "What is doing this?"

He turned towards "his" woman and became even more shocked and surprised. She was pointing at him and chanting in some arcane language. Everyone was shocked; birds from the forest surrounding them flew up and started to circle around her, twittering madly, the normally timid deer and stags also came forming a protective barrier around her. By now no one but the always impassive Sesshomaru and Kagome herself had their mouths open and they were gaping, Kouga had seemingly broken through the spell of Sesshomaru's demonic aura, and was now slowly walking towards the chanting elf, bears erupted from the woods, and all sorts of other animals predatory or not rushed to surround her in a fierce circle of protection, Kagome was oblivious, eyes only for the wolf youkai she was trying to protect.

I am truly sorry for the odd little cliffy, but I have a ton f crap to do and I wish to get it done, I will try to update on a more regular basis, but I cant promise much.

Reviewers-(everyone who ever reviewed)

haterd101

Tsurishi Karandengu

Charmedforever911

ShadowDante, Lord of Abbadon

kira tenshi

Girlmagic001

Dart

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix

Girlmagic001

Joey

Kyoko super girl

Blueyesangel1186

bluediamond-hime

shadowstalker3462, Consoer

Yami Yugi Girl

sailor-saturn550

yuni

T'shai

Hell Chaos Angel

hermonine

Yana5

Arcander

animeadhdgeek14

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

Spirit-Huntress

Soccer Inc.

SesshoumarusSisterFate

PegasusRider

kira

Tsuyayaka-Chan

Sessi-Chan

Thank you all! You all get a cookie!(:) extra chocolate and if you don't like chocolate well then….pick something elseXP


	12. Confusion

Hello! I am going to try to get a couple chappies up soon because of the holiday, I may or may not depends on the amount of people who are visiting me and all that jazz. I am truly sorry for the cliffy last chappie. **Ducks flying fish from angry mob outside my door** I don't own any of the charas that anyone recognizes unless they are original and you have read about them in earlier chapters then you know they are mine so you shouldn't have that confusion in the first place. Or if they are a mythical person :D

- 3 Xylian

Chapter 10: Confusion

Sesshomaru couldn't move, he was paralyzed by the fact that one of_ his_ party would betray him so. Kouga was still making his way towards the seemingly oblivious elf, arm outstretched to touch hers. All of a sudden a voice issued it seemed from the very woods around them "_Do not touch the priestess or you own life will be forfeit mortal."_

Everyone wheeled around to look for the source of the voice. It seemed to have come from the very trees themselves. They looked into the woods and the vague misty form of a woman appeared out of the woods carrying what looked like a metal kettle of some sort. As she came closer the travelers could see her red gold hair begin to take form as it shimmered to life halfway down her back. A wreath of the whitest flowers, seeming as the moon themselves, graced her brow. A willowy body, ethereal as if it were made out of the mist, and yet the trees at the same time appeared next, followed by the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. They seemed to contain the sky, waters, and the hue of every blue bird known and not known to man.

She was indeed carrying a metal kettle that looked full of an insubstantial watery soup. As she drew closer to the group they could see that she did not look like anything that had ever blessed human or youkai eyes before.

"_I am the demi-goddess Cerridwen loyal servant to the goddess Ariune, I am patron of the woods and wisdom young mortals. You may not touch this one for she would not recognize you as friend, you would only be distracting her from protecting her lover." _at this Sesshomaru bristled 'her _lover!_ I had no knowledge of this. I never smelled him on her she still smells pure. Maybe he is simply courting her.' He dared not speak aloud to interrupt the vision of beauty that only a heavenly being could posses, before him. _"Even if he himself touched her, she would not break the trance until she chooses to or the threat has passed on. I suggest the one who made her do this move away from the person she is protecting."_

Sesshomaru saw red at this. Kouga was the threat not him! But nonetheless he stepped back from the wolf youkai growling at the back of his throat the entire time. Almost immediately she stopped glowing and shook her head. "Sorry about…that…" was all she got out before she collapsed. The animals around her surrounded her until the goddess nodded to them and then they all took one last look at her before turning back into the wood around them. Though the birds still circled, and one hawk stood on her stomach, before settling down and glaring at Kouga.

"_Better, her mother is teaching her well!"_

Miroku seemed to snap out of his trance at this. "Milady how can that be possible? Her mother is dead! Has been for years."

"_It is not my place to tell monk, she will say when she is ready. But enough for now, there is a blessed clearing not too far from here. You may set up there until she awakens."_

She then nodded to the hawk and he flew up to join his brethren in the sky. "W_hen we get there you must tell me why she was forced to use her guardian powers in this group where she is supposed to be protected, not be the protector."_

Though they were confused as to why she was still there, they nodded and walked to the clearing. Sesshomaru stopping only to wrap her in his tail and hoist the unconscious elf onto his back.

In the midday sun it looked as if the clearing was a pool of green and white. The trees made a natural canopy over the entire space, causing a speckled pattern on the thick grass. Scattered throughout were small white blossoms giving off the most wonderful fragrance anyone had ever encountered, small butterflies swirled up when the goddess entered surrounding her in a living shell of blue, yellow, white, and even some pink. She smiled and the clearing seemed that much brighter.

The hawk that had sat on Kagome's stomach swooped down to land on Sesshomaru's head, tilting its head to look him in the eye and screeching. He flinched and tried to swat the hawk away before it screeched again, hurting his sensitive ears. It let out a squawk and pecked his head. He glared at the bird, but he knew he couldn't do anything because of the elf on his back and the hawk apparently knew this too because it pecked him again before flying to a nearby tree branch.

Not everyone had encountered an angry hawk though, as soon as they had entered the clearing, Rin and Shippou had gaped for a moment then giggled and ran to make flower headdresses for each and every one of the people nearby, dragging an unlucky toad behind them. Miroku and Sango with Kilala followed to keep them out of trouble.

Meanwhile, up in a tree glaring at his brother with the intensity only he and those related to him could have, the stubborn Inu-prince sat with a pout. How come when he was the one who made her go all glowy, he was the one who got to pick her up and carry her all the way. He was a smidge jealous, no drop that he was insanely jealous. That wasn't even his brother; it was one part of is brother! Why did he get all of the attention? Besides the obvious fact that he was carrying an air that seemed to say, "I-am-sex-on-legs-but-I-am-too-good-for-you" that made him all the more desirable.

As if Sesshomaru could feel the eyes on him he turned to him and smirked! Inuyasha just huffed and bounded to the ground away from his brother's eyes.

Almost at that exact moment Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" as she spoke she let out a groan of pain, "And why does it feel like I have been hitting my head against a wall for the past week?"

The goddess stood and bowed, "_Now that you are well I have fulfilled one of my duties, and I shall be going. I still wish to know what has happened here but the lady will tell me when she deems me ready to hear, I have been summoned back to her side. Look for the next messenger when the time comes. Farewell." _And just like that she and her cauldron disappeared into the faint mist.

"But-wait! I don't know what is going on!" the only reaction she got was some more staring blankly. That was the last straw! All she could remember was her being mad at the fact that Sesshomaru was taking advantage of the poor youkai who only wanted to see her! (Among other things) she totally lost all control she had gained over the past few days. "Who was she? And why was she here? How did she disappear like that? Why did she say to look for the messenger? Why is everyone just staring at me?"

'_What happened? Why are you so upset?'_

'_I don't know! That is the problem! I am trying to find out what happened when I went into that trance. But no one has said anything yet!'_

'_Then stop ignoring them and listen!'_

'_Right'_

"Lady Kagome! Are you hearing me?" as she was speaking to her mother Miroku had stood up and walked over to her with her only reaction in the form of a slow blink, he had even tried to put his hand in an inappropriate place, but then 2 angry youkai, a fox kit, a small girl, a grumpy hanyou, and a pissed off best friend fixed that. All the while she had been staring off into thin air, gaping blankly even through the growling, yelping from painful burns inflicted by a certain foxy who did not want the pervert to touch his mama, being hit with a big stick by one small, angry little girl, and the loud "Thunk!" coming from the monk's head when it was hit by a large blunt object.

Only when he spoke directly, in her face, to her did he get a response. She slowly blinked again and then shook her head as if to shake out an unpleasant thought. But in the process hit Miroku's already tender head, knocking him out completely. Inuyasha and Kouga roared with laughter, that is before realizing that the other was laughing, they turned and growled at each other. Shippou and Rin ran over to their mother figure (remember she isn't Rin's mama yet) and hugged her arms. Sango giggled behind her hand, and even the stoic emotion seemed to smirk.

But that smirk suddenly died as he heard his brother yell at the wolf because he had started to walk towards the elfin girl. Then he remembered that the very same girl had disobeyed his silent command and actually stopped his punishment on the unworthy little mutt.

"Inuyasha sit!" (We all know what happens now…)

WHAM! Another hole in the ground, but this time it could not be repaired and the flowers were crushed. Tiny faeries fluttered up and started to bite him until they saw Kagome then they swarmed her and started to nuzzle her in typical faerie greeting manner.

"Grrrrrr…" Inuyasha could do nothing but growl and mutter a few choice phrases under his breath, no one but the most sensitive ears could have even heard it, so of course Sesshomaru picked it up immediately. But what he didn't count on was that Kagome's ears had become very sensitive with her elfin heritage so she heard as well. She did nothing but scowled at him for the language. Shippou giggled in the background, and it caused him to growl even ore, until of course, Kagome glared at him for growling at her kit.

The faeries flew off and surrounded the rest of the group in a shimmering cyclone before they fluttered off into the sky. Though it was still sunny out it had darkened considerably, causing the group to be wary in the unknown environment. "Lady Kagome, I think it may be wise if we have supper before we anything."

Kagome nodded and turned to start serving everyone.

When the time finally came to tell everyone, Shippou and Rin were too tired to stay awake, and fell asleep in Kagome's lap. Her mothering instincts took over as she hauled them up to place them on their beds for the night.

As she tucked them in she sang a song her foster mother had sung to her when she was a child in an unfamiliar environment, like the first time she had gone to the market, they had to spend the night in a friend's house because the trip was so long. She had cried until she had sung her song, she had said that one day the song would bring great happiness to her and as all small children do she soaked up every word. Every night from then on she would sing the sing to herself, but only if no one was watching.

She had forgotten that the entire camp was within hearing range, when she first started to hum the first few measures None but the demons heard the song for she sung it so quietly, but they were entranced.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All Souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass _

Into the West 

(Into the West by Howard Shore and Annie Lennox from the lord of the rings return of the king soundtrack not mine)

but as the sounds died away the emotion was glowing and seemed to be pulled towards Kagome. He looked like he was in a trance.

Hey all I am so sorry for the whole not updating thing. I really don't like this chapter though and unless you all like it I will probably completely re-do it. thank you for putting up with me!

Xylian.


	13. In the Midst of the Confusion

Hey I am a bad updater :( I just got WoW and I have been stuck on it for days… if anyone has it my charas' name are Seruba or Virius in Dunemaul but now the internet is gone because my sister was eating GS cookies and lied about it so now we are all suffering internet loss TTTT -see I'm crying… but anyways you all probably have gotten the point that I do not own any of the Inu charas just original charas YAR! And I do not own any songs unless I say so, so XP lol I'm bored.

Oh yea A/N: I will mainly be updating this at the beginning of the summer because I have way too much crap to do during this year and I am starting high school next year so I will be even busier.

Plz forgive me?

-Xylian

Chapter 11: In the Midst of the Confusion.

As the emotion was being drawn towards the young elf, they saw a light glow in the bushes by the campsite. Immediately, everybody, save for the entranced elf and Sesshomaru, went on high alert. As the bushes parted, a young boy with silver hair and golden eyes was dragged out seemingly by a glowing item he held in his grasp. Though still on guard, nobody stood to block him as he struggled against the hold the item had on him. When he reached the elf, Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of her panting, he seemed to be in an extreme amount of pleasure or pain, no one could tell, while the fragment of the Shikon no tama she possessed glowed brightly. When the boy saw Kagome and the demon in front of him, he stopped struggling, and leaped the rest of the way towards them.

Kagome was entranced by Sesshomaru's Lust as he slowly made his way to her. She did not even realize there was someone else there until he pounced on her. As the item in his hand, and the Shikon no tama came in contact, they both engulfed the clearing in a bright white light, blinding the entire troupe with its brilliance. In a deep voice that was hers but not hers at the same time Kagome muttered "_Love, Lust." _Before collapsing into the waiting arms of the demons with her. The boy and Sesshomaru let out a howl, before picking her up and making to take her somewhere. Before anybody could stop them, they spoke in one voice, saying, "_She needs to be with us_ _for now, without any interruptions, we shall return her in the morning. Do not worry she will be safe"_ and leapt off into the woods.

Shippou and Rin were still deep asleep even through all the noise and confusion. Everyone in their party was accounted for, save one. The toad Jakken. None had seen him since he had been dragged over to play with the children. Now he was nowhere in sight. Though Sango, a now conscious Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kilala searched for him, all they could find was a faint scent then nothing.

When the two silver-haired people reached their destination they laid their precious cargo down on the soft grass surrounding the hot springs they had chosen. Kagome was still in a sort-of trance, that is until they began to remove her clothes.

"**_PERVERTS!"_ ** , was heard echoing off the cliffs surrounding them. As Kagome had woken up to a boy and a very attractive Inu-youkai removing her clothes, she felt she had every right to yell so.

They bowed respectfully, which in all shocked her more than before, as they murmured to her, saying, "My apologies Kagome, we hope this does not frighten you. _I am the emotion Love, since I have come in contact with my Lust after so long; I am unable to fully control myself for a while_. We wish for you not to be afraid, and for you to simply sleep next to us, as you promised. _We did not wish for you to be uncomfortable around the rest of your pack. _We simply need to sleep, unless we are badly injured, you will not have to do this every day. _ We did not wish to wake you at first, forgive us for being presumptuous in our actions; we thought you would not awaken this night."_ As they spoke they switched back and forth from the newly discovered emotion and the more familiar Lust. Love looked like Lust but smaller and more fragile. While Lust looked the same as he had in the inn when he had first removed his hood.

She nodded, almost asleep where she was, despite the rude awakening earlier. As they unrolled her bedroll, she was falling deeper and deeper asleep. When they finally had stripped and placed her between them she was dead asleep. They didn't mind, in fact they were pleased that she was so comfortable in their embrace. Though they had wanted to speak with her before she had fallen asleep, they could still speak with her in the morning.

After they had snuggled down next to her to sleep, they scented somebody that had them on their feet and snarling. Kikyou. The whorish miko that had started this entire thing. As they fell further and further into themselves, the rise in energy woke Kagome. She was up in a flash, trying to calm the raging youkai. Though to no avail, not even her scent or calming aura could calm them at this level of anger. So she did the only thing she could think of to distract them from their intended prey. () She kissed one of them, hoping the other would feel it too. And feel it they did. As soon as her lips touched Lust's they were both completely distracted, with their eyes fixed on her petite form.

Her brain was muddy. Though she had done it to distract, it was still the hottest thing she could have ever done. As she broke through her daze, she saw the blood-red eyes and began to back away slowly. Not once ever turning her back to them, she felt her way back to the bedroll, before she lay down to rest, her sweet scent calling both of them over.

I didn't want to ruin the moment XP but betcha coulda guessed that one.

In the bushes watching them was Inuyasha; he had been looking for the toad, when he had heard the intense growls. As he looked into it, he found his half-brother's Lust being kissed by Kagome and his Love on the side looking incredibly happy. He emitted a soft growl at this. _Nobody_ touched _his _Kagome. Though he hadn't told her yet, she had to know, she was _his_! He then caught a scent he never thought he would smell again. All thoughts of Kagome forgotten he turned. His beloved Kikyou had returned to him! Though he may not have been the smartest in the bunch, he still remembered the pain she had put his family through. But, now all that didn't matter, all that mattered was she was there and he could reach her.

He began to follow her scent, but as he came closer and closer to her, he began to see strange white dragon-like things carrying what looked to be souls in their grasp. Going the same way as him. Towards his love. They were stealing souls, They could harm her. He raced faster towards the origin of the scent. As he came closer, he noticed an imperfection in her scent. She no longer smelled mostly of Sakura with an undertone of something unrecognizable. She now smelled of a graveyard, with an undertone of rotten Sakura blossoms. One of the soul-stealers raced past him, he picked up his pace even more. He was almost there. He had to protect her. But as he reached her, he noticed the thing seemed to shove the soul in it's grasp into her body, and she looked less tired after. It was not the soul-stealer feeding off the souls… It was his beloved. She was feeding off the souls of hapless humans.

At that moment she seemed to notice him. Inuyasha did not see, but a wicked gleam came into her eye. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she sobbed as she launched herself towards him, "It is all together too much to see you again!" he froze for a moment before hugging her as fiercely as she was him. "I was so worried about you when your father banished us separately from the castle, leaving me to fend for myself. I wandered around for days, no food no water nothing! I was attacked but I was too weakened to defend myself and was killed. But I was resurrected in this temporary body until I find the soul of a pure miko to house in me. Then I shall live again to be with you!" too shocked to fully understand, he nodded and smiled at her.

She then looked bashfully up at him through her eyelashes, "Inu? I wish to be with you again, your brother lured me away from you by some sort of mind control spell and tore us apart, we must not let him become whole again, or he may do that again!" she smiled madly into him as he emitted a low growl before nodding and hugging her tighter.

The toad Jakken watched from the bushes, oh his master would be so happy!

heya! Xylian here, I know this chapter was kinda short, but bear with me! I am trying!

There was some hidden plot in here, so look carefully! Mwahahahaha

-Xylian


	14. The Morning After

A/N: I'm not dead! Wow I know. I am so sorry, I was feeling uninspired for a very long time and am still suffering a bit, but I have abandoned the people who liked my story so, I apologize and I will try to make this everything you have been waiting for.

I DO NOT OWN THEM NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL

Chapter 12: The Morning After

As the sun rose over the three forms near a bubbling hot spring, two were awake and watching the third. They had not moved since they had awakened, simply to enjoy the moment of peace. The birds sang in praise of the beautiful morning, worshipping the new day. As the third figure stirred, the other two rose and helped her up, before turning away and walking back to the camp.

She had really expected this somehow, so she wasn't too upset. But as most do she had at least hoped for some sort of good morning from them instead of the silence she was greeted with. As she groggily got dressed and walked back to camp to make and eat breakfast, a small ball of fluff and a small girl with a crooked ponytail attacked her. She began to laugh at the absurdity of it all and swung them up onto her hips to carry them back to the camp. As Kagome was laughing she noted a rather large bee that seemed to be staring at them.

'_Hmm wonder what that was all about?'_

'_It was a bee of hell, one of Naraku's slaves.'_

'_Mother? Naraku?'_

'_The one who killed me and your father…'_

'_Oh forgive me I didn't know. Why are they watching me?'_

'_This time was not very vital so nothing was harmed. But do not be so careless next time. They watch you to see where you alliances lie, tell the others, but softly. '_

'_Yes mother'_

As they walked back into camp with Shippou and Rin talking animatedly, not noticing Kagome's strange silence. As soon as they entered the camp however, she was once again attacked but instead of a small something, it was a very large best friend.

"Where in Ameratsu's name have you been?"

"I fell asleep at the hot springs, they are very peaceful…"

"You could have been attacked!"

Kagome grimaced at her, " I can protect myself you know."

She tried to remain stubborn, but her friend glared her down. "Alright, I will bring my weapons next time I go there. Are you satisfied?"

Sango just gave her one last glare before pushing her over to the fire to have breakfast.

_I have to keep running…._

_It will catch me!_

_Oh no…_

_I can't go further…_

_Fire?_

…

The birds erupted shrieking from the trees as the child stumbled through the brush. She had been running for as long as she could remember today. Several times she tried to stop to take a breath and relax for a minute, but then the growls would resume and she had to press on.

…

_The village needs me to…._

_Run! And keep running…_

_Run though the field._

_The shield…_

_Mother…_

…

She staggered towards the flickering light in the woods…didn't they know a monster was unleashed? It seems it was chasing her towards something…someone? She didn't know anymore. Shiori ran and kept running. The bat hanyou was not safe anywhere. She had been in the village with her mother before all this... the village took her to her grandfather. Her grandfather angered some demon of ferocious nature and now she was paying, most likely with her life.

He was so scary… 

_My shields couldn't even hold him…._

_Oh mommy, help me…_

_That is a fire…_

_I must warn them!_

The Sesshomaru's had heard a distant scrambling in the woods. They did not worry, until that is, it cam closer and closer. By the time it had almost reached them, everyone in the camp was alert. Finally, a little girl collapsed in the tree line near their camp. All of a sudden, a bright light began to shine from Kagome's necklace, blinding everyone, and signaling the presence of another jewel fragment. A blur of grey burst from the same spot in a ferocious growl. When it finally stopped moving…it was…Sesshomaru! Except he was completely drained of color, like someone who has lost all hope in life.

There was a silent tension between the three parts, assessing each other. Then the grey one growled a question,

"Why does my soul travel with humans!" Glaring at each in turn, before his eyes settled on the one person he despised most in the world, the one who had caused him to be wandering the world in nine parts. His half-brother Inuyasha. "And why is the one who tore it with them."

"Hey! I didn't tear your soul apart you bastard!" Now red in the face, Inuyasha shrieked.

"You are the one who brought the miko-whore into my father's home are you not?"

"Don't call Kik-"

"She was a whore, don't you dare deny it!" Came a small voice from Kagome's way. As all eyes turned to the elf, she turned as well and scolded Rin.

"You do not use those words Rin!" Glaring more at Inuyasha than Rin, she picked her up as Shippou bounced up to her shoulder.

"But Kagome! She caused Rin's Lord Sesshomaru to be taken from her. "

The new soul could barely believe his eyes. His ward was traveling with a group of humans! The breeze changed direction and his eyes widened a fraction in shock. An elf? A wolf Prince and A fox kit? One of the females was a Taijiya nonetheless. The robes the purple one was wearing showed him to be a monk.

"Why is my ward with you and Jaken in nowhere to be found?"

Kagome spoke up, "My lord, your retainer has vanished. I am a priestess who was entrusted with the crescent pendant. It is I and my friends who are gathering the shards of your soul to join them once again." She held up the necklace with one hand and let Rin down with the other.

The emotions Lust and Love came and stood by her side.

"Hate, This Sesshomaru needs you to join yours with us." The emotion, Hate, just chuckled.

"How pathetic! I the Lord Sesshomaru, next ruler of the youkai kingdom, son of the mighty Sigumi Taiyoukai, am reduced to relying on the one thing that had almost succeeded in defeating me." His eyes turned from Lust and Love to face Kagome. "A miko!" he practically spat the word out like it was a bad taste.

"While my half-brother copulates with the very miko who did this!"

A/N: OH! Inuyasha just got reveal'd lol jkj jk I swear! I know the chapter is kinda short, but I am getting back in the "groove" :D

I hope you liked, I will try to update more often than once a year….(by the way I am still sorry about that)


	15. Convincing Hate to be Loved

Ergh I know… INU IS NOT MINE!

Chapter 13: Convincing Hate to be Loved

There was a silence. It dragged on for minutes then hours to days and months. Inuyasha was speechless for the first time since joining them. All eyes were on Hate. The cackling emotion seemed to be soaking it all in. Lust and Love turned to face the bastard of a brother they had.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to betray us _brother_." Lust spat at the cringing hanyou. "_When we are all at our breaking point from this Sesshomaru's rendering, _and you go rut the person who did the act."

Hate was soaking in all the negativity aimed towards Inuyasha. "_Have you no sense of intelligence or common sense?_ Have you no idea how close you are to being torn apart by this Sesshomaru's claws?"

Kouga began to laugh; his mellow voice joined by Hate's baritone. "You bastards knew all along, didn't you?"

"_We had an idea, but we were unsure. _There were too many human scents to smell the death clinging to the Hanyou." Lust gripped Inuyasha by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "_You dishonor the blood of Sigumi Taiyoukai and the Family of Inutashio. _By rutting with the whore, you have damned yourself to a life of banishment from the kingdom of my father."

Inuyasha paled, "Feh, you bastard, you can't do that! Kikyou is innocent! She was brainwashed by you! She told me herself."

"IDIOT! Why would I brainwash a miko to separate my soul! _If I had then why would I be asking another one to rejoin me?"_

Lust then threw the hapless hanyou away, hitting a tree on the other side of the camp, knocking him out.

Hate smirked wickedly. "Of course this Sesshomaru knew, even as nine, I am a Taiyoukai." He turned to the Kagome, "You, wench, where is proof of your claim?"

Kagome had a stunned fox kit and a shivering little girl clinging to her as she stood. Her eyes narrowed and she began to glow a pale green.

"Rin, Shippou, please go to the girl and make sure she is unharmed." They nodded and jumped towards the shivering girl.

Her head whipped around to Hate, "First you terrify a young child, and then you come barging into our camp and insult my sister and friends, and disrupt the peace of the group. And now you doubt my claim? I am an elf; it is impossible for us to lie. My goddess would strike me where I stand if I were to lie." Her hand went to her throat. "You want proof? Well here is the damned necklace!"

She drew the crescent out and Hate began to glow, from around his neck, his shard of the Shikon rose and jerked him over to the fuming miko. Lust and Love were also pulled, in a less violent manner. A glow surrounded the four of them and as it faded, they could see six beams of light shooting off in many different directions.

Finally all light faded from the four and Kagome collapsed into the embrace of Love.

"_She has worn herself out. Each time it will become harder on her. If three has this bad of an effect I worry that we will never be whole again." _The dulcet tones of the emotion spoke everyone's fears.

Somewhere in the bushes, watching was a very jealous toad. Jaken had seen the whole ordeal and had restrained himself from leaping to his lord's side when he had asked for him. But his new master had told him not to be seen until he deemed it time.

The only reason he had agreed to follow his new master was because the _human_ was too weak to join his lord back together. Only the one who undid it could do it back again. Just like those silly little toys the human child Rin played with. His master had been sure that Kikyou would do this for him if he gathered information on the group in front of him.

'_Having to rely on a pathetic hoo-man, how low have I gone?' _Jaken thought to himself. His inner musings were interrupted by a loud buzzing my his ear, "Yes master I know the signal, I will return now." He whispered as quiet as a toad could be. The answering buzz was faded, and then gone as Jaken crawled out of the brush.

Shiori was having the time of her life. Before the lady with the funny ears had started to yell, two children her age came over to check on her. After the lady had fainted and there was no more pretty glow, the kids became bored and began to play catch. Shiori had always been a fast runner, thus it ended with both the orange one and the giggly one chasing her around the camp.

When she turned to stick her tongue out at the orange one, she tripped over something and landed on something soft. She heard a groan beneath her and peeked one eye open. She was lying on the lady! She was so pretty up close! Her hair was so shiny and it looked so soft. She began to pet her hair and to her surprise, it was even softer than it looked! As she was petting her hair, she looked down to see two blue eyes smiling up at her.

She squeaked and jumped off, the pressure on her leap causing the miko to lose her breath for a moment before she burst into laughter. Shiori ran behind her two new friends and peered out at the strange lady before her.

Kagome had woken up to something sitting on her chest and petting her hair. She had been looking at the little, what looked like a bat hanyou, sitting there. When she had looked down her eyes had grown so big and she muttered a little '_eep' _before launching off.

'_How cute! She is adorable!'_

'_Isn't she mother?'_

'_I wonder why Hate attacked her?'_

'_Because he is a pompous jerk.' _Kagome huffed at the thought of the Inuyoukai emotion.

' _I'm sure he had another reason other than being what he can't help but be…'_

Kagome sat up and turned to the hiding girl. "Hello there, I'm Kagome. What is your name?"

She looked around and when she saw Kagome looking at her not the invisible person over her shoulder, she pointed a tiny finger at herself. "Me?" no one in the village other than her mother had even looked at her.

Kagome giggled and nodded, causing Shippou to run over to her and place himself in his seat of power, Kagome's lap. Rin turned and tugged on the girl's hand, leading her to Kagome, murmuring, "Come on, Kagome is really nice."

Shiori allowed herself to be dragged over to the lady with the funny ears. The giggly one had said she was nice and the orange one was sitting in her lap, just like she used to with her mommy.

"Are you his mommy? You don't look like him, why is he orange when you are black?"

She just laughed and said, "I am his momma," she looked down at him, she seemed sad, "His real mommy was killed defending him and his siblings, I take care of him now."

"Is she your daughter?" Shiori asked looking at Rin.

Kagome looked at Rin and asked, "Would you like me to be your momma Rin?" Rin had been secretly hoping she would be for a while. Shippou had told her about the time she had defended him against her lord's meanie brother, and she hoped that she could somehow care for her while her lord was hurt.

"Rin would like that very much momma!" She leapt into her lap, next to Shippou, which caused him to fall out.

It had all been so sudden and funny that Shiori couldn't help but laugh at the funny people in front of her. She looked up at Kagome and smiled, "My name is Shiori Miss Kagome."

When the little human had tripped over Kagome, Lust, Love, and surprisingly, Hate had jumped a little bit in alarm. This elf was their key to returning to normal and they did not want to jeopardize their chances of getting revenge on the miko-whore. They looked to the sword resting on Kagome's pack, the Tenseiga. This was another key to their revival. They could only hope that they would be merged in time.


	16. What the World Fears

I'm baaack! Lol ok, I know, I'm the worst updater ever, but still I love you all lots for loving my story 

Chapter 14: What the World Fears

The clearing was by then bright and sunshiny, in mood and heart. Breakfast passed without another incident and there were two new members to the group, though only one had truly wormed their way into their hearts. No one truly understood why Hate had attacked the Shiori's village, what exactly could an old bat demon do to anger him so?

As a group they agreed to go back and look for survivors, a group being Kagome and Sango, telling the others they should. Kilala took Sango and Miroku, while Love, Lust, Hate, and Kagome ran beside, each carrying a child on their back or shoulders except For he would not lower himself to touch them. Inuyasha lagged behind mumbling to himself, and Kouga ran ahead as a scout. The road was not too long so they reached the village, or really the remains of Shiori's hometown.

When Hate decided he wanted to destroy a village, he left no hut unburned. There was no breath of life left in their sight. The children shivered, Shiori Whimpered, a burning hut collapsed into itself.

'_How ironic…'_ Kagome's mother thought.

'_What is it?' _

'_You are trying to save someone who destroys lives with a ruthless abandon. Like the one who destroyed us.'_

'_Naraku? Mother, Sesshomaru is not like…him…or is he?'_

'_For your sake, I hope not Kagome.'_

"Come what may, we must not lose hope…" Kagome whispered looking at the decimated village. Though ears perked in her direction, no one said a thing.

Kouga began sniffing "Damn! I can't smell a thing through all this smoke!" He turned, "Guess we're gonna have to split up to search for survivors."

Hate snorted, "Why would I bother to help save something I destroyed? It is a pointless endeavor, no one escaped alive, save for this filthy hanyou." Shiori buried her face deeper into Kagome's neck, "I made sure of this." Kilala began to growl low in her throat, and Sango scratched her ear as she glared at the sadistic Part. Miroku clutched his beads in preparation for what, he did not know. Inuyasha hadn't even entered the village, he was just behind the fringe of trees, before he smirked and slipped into the woods.

The smoke began to settle as nothing else could burn, the scent of charred flesh was hanging in the air. Kagome began to shiver uncontrollably as her head filled with flashing images of screams and smoke. Shiori began to pet her hair as a comfort to both of them.

Love and Lust could smell her fear on the wind, a potent aphrodisiac over the clogging smell of the smoke, and as one they encircled her to wrap her in a fortress of protection from and for her. They held her like this as Rin and Shippou began to pet her face and clean it of the tears she didn't know she was crying.

'_Kagome! Pull yourself out of this!'_

A burning soldier, bleeding from numerous wounds staggers into the room, warning….

"_How, it's terrifying.'_

A teary face wraps her in a soft blanket and places her on the nearby table, before taking something and tucking it in the well wrapped blanket…

'_Can you not feel the love around you? Use this to prove to yourself that that life will not happen again'_

Another scene flashed before her eyes before she felt arms on her waist and face, comforting her.

'_Yes mother'_

Kagome opened her tear-swollen eyes to see her beloved faces encircling her, Sango looking worriedly over the shoulders of the two emotions, Miroku, trying to restrain his hand and looking as well. Kouga had already sped off looking for people to save in this wasteland of sorrow. As she blinked away the remnants of her tears, she reached up and touched each face in turn, Rin Shippou Lust, Love, Shiori…all people who cared for her in some way. She looked over to Sango and Miroku giving them a weak smile, reassuring them, before a loud slap! knocked the pervert down to the ashy ground. This brightened the mood considerably.

"Kouga was right, we will have to split up, Shippou can you help Sango and Miroku?" He nodded and went over to the unconscious Monk and the steaming girl.

"We're the only sane ones in this group huh Kilala?" Shippou whispered to the big cat demon. She gave a growl that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Rin can you go with me and Hate? Shiori you can go with Lust and Love, they can protect you." She nodded and disentangled herself from her perch as Rin jumped off of Love.

Hate glared at them, "This Sesshomaru has already stated that he will not go scampering around this pathetic hovel, there is no point, everyone is dead." As he leapt onto the nearest stonewall, ignoring the elf and his retainer.

Kagome just glanced at him and took Rin's hand before walking past his wall and into another section of the village. Rin began to run to each house, or the remains or each, yelling for anyone to respond. "Rin, don't go to far from me ok?" when she saw a nod, she turned and walked into a house that seemed to be the least damaged. The soot from the other houses covered the floor with an impenetrable cloak, burying everything within. There was a small closet, seemingly untouched in the doorway, when opened it revealed a broom and pan. Though it seemed a hopeless endeavor, Kagome took them and began to sweep away the horrible reminder of past life. Something caused her to pause…it was a set of footprints…they couldn't of been hers, they were too small and too far into the house, Rin perhaps?

"Rin? Can you come here?" the patter of footsteps lead to a bright faced girl running to attach herself to Kagome's waist. "Hey honey, did you come in here? Before?"

"No mama Kagome, Rin thought this one seemed to feel to sad for anyone to be alive." She peered up, "Did Rin do the right thing?"

Kagome gave a small smile and patted her on the head with a small nod. She clutched the broom before following the footprints into the apparent belly of the beast. A sound, a whimper? From upstairs brought Kagome's eyes up to the stairs. She looked at Rin and back upstairs before kneeling the soot to whisper, "Honey, can you go and find Shippou? Bring them back here please." Another nod and a flurry of movement as Rin ran as fast as she could away from the house that had depressed her so much. Kagome took one last glimpse out the door after Rin before slowly walking towards the small staircase.

Hate stood, an impressive figure on the crumbling wall. Why had that elf chosen to continue? How dare she assume such power? Even when two of his Parts were in her group, she still assumed leadership. It was time to put the bitch back in her place, on her knees.

Shiori was confused, why had funny-ears Lady Kagome put her with two of him? Didn't she know, that he was the one who had destroyed her come ad her mommy? These ones seemed nicer, but then again so had the other little one… before he made them all sad…and brought the mean one to them…She couldn't bear it any longer. When the other two were trying to dig up a body that had been buried, she walked into the woods, away from her fear and loss.

Following the prints upstairs, Kagome caught a flash of silver in the corner of her eye. Another emotion? But who? It was indeed another emotion; this one was huge, he was sitting in the fetal position but he was larger than the other three easily. He seemed to be shaking, in laughter or sadness, she did not know. When he realized someone else was there, he looked up, tears streaming down his face, "Who are you, why is everyone gone? They left me didn't they…everyone leaves me eventually. Even Rin and Jaken and Father and Inuyasha, Mother and Izayoi…"

"I am Kagome, and well everyone is gone because…" She couldn't tell him it was technically his soul's fault. That would crush him by the looks of it. "Everyone is gone because of a very spoiled prince…and though I don't know where many of your family is, Rin is going to be here any minute. And Inuyasha is…I don't know where he went, but he was here a little while ago…" That was a good question, originally she had assumed that Inuyasha had gone with Kouga ahead, but she hadn't seen him.

"Kagome! Rin said you found something? Are you here?" a voice from below startled her a little bit. The Emotion however seemed to perk up at other voices, though still far from happy, he wasn't steadily crying anymore.

"Rin? She is here?" He whispered.

"I'm upstairs! Is Rin with you?"

"Yea, Sango and Kilala went to go inform everyone though."

Miroku's steady tread and Rin's exited patter made the emotion sit up a bit straighter and begin to dry his face "She doesn't like it when I cry, it makes her feel bad." The emotion whispered. " I am sorrow, if you hadn't noticed by now. Are you the one who will rejoin my soul?"

Kagome was interrupted as Rin cam charging up the stairs to run to her Lord.

Sorry about the short chapter again, but I will try to type another one tomorrow, I swear!

Love to all the faithful (and new) fans of this fic


	17. Sorrow finds Joy

I didn't make the tomorrow deadline, but I'm still plugging along

Chapter 15: Sorrow finds Joy

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! We found you!" cried Rin as she came running up the stairs, straight into the arms of the waiting emotion.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry that he has made Rin unhappy by leaving"

"IT is not your fault Lord Sesshomaru, it was that icky, nasty, meanie, jerkface, poopyhead—"

"So! Let's go outside and greet the others, alright?" Kagome cut her off before she could get any more graphic. The was a growl as Kilala landed outside and without warning Lust, Love, and Hate were standing next to Kagome, but Hate was standing on the opposite side from them. Love and Lust began to growl, low menacing tones, while glaring at Hate. "What's going on?" She asked, "What did he do?"

"You pathetic worm!" Hate snapped, "You dare speak when not spoken to? _This _Sesshomaru is alpha in this pack and will not tolerate disobedience." Turning to where Rin was now comforting Sorrow, who had begun to cry silently the moment Hate entered the room. "Rin, get off that blubbering fool at once. If he will not shut up, this Sesshomaru will shut him up."

This is what Kouga, Kilala, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango walked into. Kouga immediately began to growl, "_You _are the alpha? You pompous mutt, you aren't even an entire youkai let alone an alpha."

Hate began to laugh, it was a horrible sound, "That will be remedied soon enough wolf. For what these fools have forgotten is that the bearer of the necklace can summon the emotions to her side."

Love and Lust began to growl louder at this. "You know why we didn't tell Hate, _in order to summon all of us, or even the rest of us, _the energy consumed would kill Kagome." They continued to the horror of the onlookers, "To summon even one of us would put her out of commission for a week at best,_ not to mention what lower demons it would attract form that show of misspent power."_

"And? As long as she can hold out until the end of the summoning and the joining, This Sesshomaru does not care what happens next. I am sure even the humans could protect her from the lesser demons during the ceremony."

"…I can help…"

"You heartless bastard! _You may not care now, but when we are all one again, you would. _We would make sure of that."

"You? This Sesshomaru is the most powerful emotion here, you could not tell me to do anything."

"…This Sesshomaru can help with—"

"_The most powerful? _What blockhead gave you that idea? _We are equals, in power, but apparently not in ego."_

"This Sesshomaru can help with the summoning!" Sorrow practically shouted, "This Sesshomaru has done it before, that is why…" he looked away, tear coming back to his eyes, "That is why you are in this area after all…" looking up at Hate he flinched at the anger in his eyes.

There was silence for what seemed like eternity as all eyes were on Sorrow. "Since we are part of one being, our souls are still partially connected still. This Sesshomaru has had the most time on the surface than the rest of me. So This Sesshomaru has learned to deal with this soul."

"So…how? How can you help?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"The reason summoning takes so much power is you have to find us through the beginning of the ritual, if I found them for you, during the ritual you would have more energy to actually call them here."

"How would I know?"

"During the ritual anyone in contact with you will have access into your mind, another reason this consumes a person."

"Kagome! You really can't be considering this!" Sango snapped at her, "It could still hurt you for a long time, or worse."

"What other choice do I have? Unless I learn how to scry and we somehow find ourselves zipping from one area of the world to a complete opposite one, this may take the rest of our lives." She was Amazed at herself, yelling at her best friend? This wasn't like her.

"You aren't the one who needs to worry about speed," Sango looked as if she was about to cry. "We're only human, and Kilala needs to rest more often than you, she hasn't reached full adulthood." She began to turn, hiking her boomerang higher on her back, "You are right, you could take the rest of your life to do this, but as much as I love you and how we should never be apart, I and Kilala will go home and I will spend my short years elsewhere."

"Sango…I didn't mean to yell—"

"That's not it, I just finally realized the magnitude of this. I don't want to spend the rest of my life searching for these souls and be old and brittle by the time you fight Naraku." Everyone else watched in silence as the two began to weep and embraced.

"Kagome, I will still be there for you, but this way I can go home and train," Glancing at Miroku, she whispered to Kagome's ear, "And possibly have a few children."

Kagome began to giggle at this; the three softer emotions each had small smiles on their faces and Kilala let out a happy mewl. Kouga had his usual wolfy smile and Hate just scowled, '_Ugh, humans copulating' _

Miroku however was incredibly confused, he hadn't heard a word of the last part and now everyone was smiling, he did know one thing though, he agreed with Sango and wished to go with her. "Now I don't know what is so funny, but I can not, in right mind, let a woman travel by herself. Miss. Sango may I accompany you? For it seems my traveling partner has made himself vanish."

This made Kagome jump a little, Inuyasha? Gone? He wasn't here and not even this morning had his brother exposed him as the traitor he was. "So what do you say Sango? Miroku is Human also and I am sure Kilala won't mind another passenger." Kilala let out a small mew in agreement.

By this time Sango was more than a little pink as she game a small affirmative. "Ok, you can come Miroku."

Kagome glanced around, Shiori wasn't here either…did she run off too? Inuyasha was expected since his stronger brother would have overwhelmed him easily, even in his weakened state. As Kagome was looking, her eyes fell on Sorrow and Rin. Rin was human as well…

"Rin?" Her little head popped up, "Would you like to go with Miroku and Sango?"

Rin's eyes got wide, "No mama-Kagome, don't make Rin leave her lord, Rin doesn't care if she is old, she just wants to stay with her mommy and her lord!" Running to hug her legs tightly, "Please don't make Rin leave."

Kagome pried her arms loose fro her legs and knelt down next to the, now tearing, girl. "Rin honey, I was never going to make you leave, I asked to see if you wanted to."

"Mama-Kagome that was a pointless question to ask Rin, as Rin would never leave her Lord unless he asked. And now that Rin has a mama again, she would never leave mama-Kagome"

Kagome smiled and gave her a little peck on her head, before standing and going over to embrace her sister, " I will miss you, but we will find some way to reach you before the final battle.

Inuyasha was in a huff, Kikyou had told him to leave her alone, that she had a new man now, more of a man than he would ever be. No, he wasn't in a huff, he was pissed-freakin-off the woman he had loved and he knew she hadn't done anything wrong had just told him to basically screw himself after he left his family, betrayed his brother, turned on his group of now-sorta friends, and gave her something he could never replace.

"Feh, this is just great!" Pulling Tessaiga out of its sheath he began to massively destroy the surrounding wilderness to vent his still growing anger. "That fucking WHORE!" his growls began to sound more animalistic by each passing second, while his temper began to manifest itself in the now-crimson pupils of his eyes.

Jagged stripes, like an earthquake, cut through the paleness of his cheeks showing vividly his immense fury. This however called to something outside of him, something rather far away, something that did not like to be challenged by such a blatant display of power.

It lifted itself from its last kill and began to run, gaining speed with each leap and bound, heading towards the unsuspecting fury.

With their goodbyes said and tears shed, Miroku Sango and Kilala took off into the air back towards the only home Kagome had ever known. Shedding one last tear, Kagome straightened herself up and marched back to where Sorrow and the two children were. "If we will summon another part, we should get started before dusk, to leave time for dinner if it is hungry"

Sorrow nodded as he handed off the children to Kouga and the two nicer emotions as he took Kagome by the arm and gently tugged her over to sit on a large flat stone that had once been part of a wall. "This Sesshomaru will find the nearest part for you to call here." He took a deep breath as if a swimmer before the plunge. "This Sesshomaru has not given you his crystal yet, but before I do, I must transfer the memory of where this soul is into the shard" Kagome reached around her neck to unfasten the crescent and take it off when her arm was stilled by a touch on the elbow. "Do not remove the necklace until I say, otherwise the urge to bind us will overcome the crystal and This Sesshomaru only has so much power in this form."

They sat facing the other; the others circled around, palms touching. The crystal shard sat upon the ground between them. Sorrow began to sweat, a slight glistening in the fading sun. After what seemed like hours, his eyes snapped open, and with a smile he uttered one word "Joy…"

BAD AUTHOR smacks self I am sorry about the crappy updatings again :P


End file.
